HellStruck on Old Hallows Eve
by BosBaBe
Summary: It's Halloween at the Hellsing Manor, and Seras is in high spirits. After a fun little assignment, Seras and Alucard are sent on a Search and Destroy mission, but what Seras doesn't know may come up to bite her! Lots of AxS M rated goodiness! :D
1. Chapter 1: A Doctors Appointment

**Hey all you wonderful Hellsing lovers! This is my first Hellsing Fanfic, and I decided to make one for Halloween (even though this is sooooooooo late)! I hope you guys like it!**

**This story is dedicated to Flossy and Manga, the best friends anyone could have (and by far the dodgiest!)**

**To Flossy: You are by far the most hyper and dodgiest person I have ever met (besides myself), and I'm happy and proud to say that I have a friend like you! I will miss you lots and lots! I'll phone you every day! :D Ps. I wish you luck with Neutral, and I hope you figure out how you feel, and just know that I'll support you with whatever decision you make!**

**To Manga: You are awesome! If it wasn't for you, I would have never seen Hellsing or Alucard! Thank you sooooooooo much for introducing it to me! And I love our debates! I'm glad that you're my friend, and I will miss you tons! I'll phone you every evening, even if I have to walk to the store to by air time! :D Ps. get your dad to buy you internet access!!!!!!**

**Thanks you guys for being there for me! I love you both! :D Don't kill each other while I'm gone! : P**

**Enjoy the story! :D If you guys like it, I'll write more Hellsing Fanfics in the future!**

**Ps. this is not only a Fanfic, but a song fic too! It will come up later! **

**For all those people who read my Artemis Fowl stories, have no fear! I am still writing Artemis Fowl and the Undercover Operative! I am writing the next chapter, and it will be done shortly! Till then, please don't kill me!**

**HellStrukk on O' Hallows Eve!**

**Chapter 1: The Doctors Appointment**

Seras walked down the dimly lit hallway, humming happily to herself. Her spirits were high, and her eyes twinkled as she waltzed down the hall, heading for Sir Integra's office. She smiled as she saw all the Halloween decorations, and her small, sharp fangs glinted in the light.

She reached the door, and stood before it, staring at it curiously.

_I wonder if I should try and phase through it…_

As she deeply considered this, she realized just how proud her master would be if she got it right.

An image of her grinning master slithered into her mind, and she shivered, her legs quirking.

With a determined glint in her eye, she pushed the image away, and focused all her attention on the door. She gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and stepped forward.

The Draculina let out a sharp cry as she hit the hard oak door with a thump, and she fell back, landing on her ample bottom. She winced and rubbed her head, gritting her teeth against the throbbing pain.

"Well that was a disaster," she mumbled, rising to her feet. She spread her arms to counteract the sudden dizziness, and she shook her head slowly.

Suddenly a loud call came from the knight's office, and Seras jumped in her boots, shocked out of her daze.

"Seras!!! Stop faffing around and get in here!!!" Sir Integra roared from her desk, as she lost her patience. She knew Seras was a blond, but she had never expected the vampire to walk straight into the door!

The door opened slowly, and the blond vampire poked her head through the door, looking very timid.

_Sir Integra looks really scary when she's angry._ She thought to herself.

A dark chuckle broke through her thoughts, and Seras bristled as she felt Alucard enter her mind.

_Don't be so timid, Police Girl. I'm sure master won't bite…much._ He chuckled, his silky, deep, seductive voice echoing in her head.

_Master! Please don't do that! You really gave me a fright! I may be dead, but that's no excuse to go around trying to give me a heart attack!_

Alucard didn't reply, but simply laughed at her. He left her mind, and Seras suddenly felt truly alone. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved his company, and it felt right for them to be together mentally.

_Maybe someday it will be more than just mentally…_

This thought stunned the Draculina, and she tried to push it away, backing away from the thought.

Meanwhile, Integra watched the girl's struggles, and she ground her teeth together, losing what patience she had.

"Seras, as much as I love standing here watching you squirm, I have much more pressing business to attend to. So if you would please sit down," she growled.

Seras jumped, and gave a shaky little salute.

"Yes sir!" she barked, as she sat down in a chair opposite the young woman's desk.

Integra smiled in approval, and sat down, reaching for her cigars.

Seras waited for her to light her cigar, and she watched as Integra inhaled the fumes deeply, relaxing as the tobacco washed away the stress of the day. Seras often worried that she would get cancer or something, but she knew that Alucard would have none of that. If Integra did get ill, Seras had a feeling that her master would have something to say about that. He was Alucard after all.

Finally Integra turned to the waiting vampire, addressing her calmly.

"Now Police Girl, you do know that some of our squad's men are beginning to show signs of ailments?"

Seras nodded. Of course she'd know about it! She was the one to lodge the complaint in the first place!

"Well, I have a solution to the problem," Integra stated, seeming slightly proud of herself.

Seras waited for the solution, but it never came.

"And that would be…?" Seras finally asked, deciding to take the risk.

Thankfully she was rewarded for her efforts.

"You shall have to give the men immunization shots. You used to work as a medic in the police force, so it shouldn't be a problem," she said, giving her a pointed look.

Seras perked up visibly, relieved to find that the solution was indeed simple and clean. She could only imagine what Integra would have suggested. Ideas of vampire rituals and strange acts had popped into the vampires head, and she'd shivered at the thought.

Seras was about to open her mouth to take the assignment when Integra cut her off.

"But there's more. You do know that it's Halloween…right?" she asked, wondering if maybe Seras would indeed live up to her blond standard.

Seras visibly bristled, catching the implication.

"Of course I know it's Halloween! I even ordered an outfit especially for the occasion!"

Integra grinned, and Seras felt her spirits sink like a stone.

"Good, because I ordered a new outfit for you. Moral is low in the barracks, and I need someone to fix that. Call it killing two birds with one stone, if you wish," the lady knight stated, smiling as she watched the vampire shiver under her gaze.

Seras couldn't believe her ears! Integra wanted her to _strip _for the soldiers?! What on earth was she smoking!?

Seras also couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had specially asked Walter to order a cat outfit for her! She had been so excited by the prospect of running around in a short little black dress with kitty cat ears and a tail. She had even wondered how much her master would have loved the outfit.

Now she knew he'd love it for sure.

Integra saw how miserable she looked, and hurriedly added, "Don't threat, Police Girl. You won't have to strip. You'll just be Eye Candy…Eye Candy with a very long needle," she grinned, looking shocking similar to her vampire pet.

Seras considered this, and felt a whole lot better. She could think of a whole bunch of soldiers she could get revenge on, and oh revenge would be sweet!

_That will teach them to make sexual jokes about me! And as for those wolf whistles, they will not go unpunished!_

As delicious little dreams of violence flooded her mind, her eyes flashed red with blood lust, and her smile grew large enough to rival that of Alucard. She licked her lips, and a low growl built up in her throat.

"I'll gladly accept the assignment, Sir Integra. Thank you for this most wonderful pleasure." She purred insanely, sounding all the world like her master. Her vampiric nature had just burst through her self erected barriers, and she thirsted for violence and revenge.

Integra, scowled, and pointed at the young vampire.

"Don't even think about it, Officer Victoria! I want my men in one piece when you're done with them! One shot each and nothing more! Don't test me!" she growled at the vampire, putting her in her place.

Seras flashed back to reality, and her eyes returned to their original shade of deep blue.

"Y-yes s-sir! Terribly sorry sir!" she stammered, bowing low, the buttons on her yellow uniform straining against the pressure. She tried to ignore it, but the men in the barracks all had bets out on how long her uniform buttons would last.

Most of them doubted that they would last till the end of the year. They were all waiting with baited breathes for the day when she would take in too deep a breath, or when she'd just push her ample chest out a little to far.

Those where just some of the things Seras was seeking revenge for.

Integra nodded, and dismissed her with a wave of her hand, "Go on, Police Girl. I think Walter is waiting down in your room with the outfit."

Seras nodded enthusiastically, and skipped to the door, her spirits soaring.

But before she could leave, Integra called her back.

Seras turned around, "Yes, sir?"

Integra gave her a serious glare, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't mess this up, Police Girl."

Seras smiled, giving the young knight a royal solute.

"Yes sir!" she called, as she left the office.

Seras walked down the corridor, smiling from ear to ear. She felt completely content, and was looking forward to seeing her new outfit.

_Maybe master will like it…_

She shook herself, chasing the thought out of her head. That was no way to think about Alucard, no matter how handsome and sexy he was.

_Damn! Not again!_

She broke into a run, and she flew down the corridor, and jumped the staircase, dropping down to the floor at the bottom. She used the added momentum to launch herself down the next staircase leading to the basement, and she rocketed down the next hallway.

Finally she came screeching to a halt outside her room, and she opened the door, a smug smile on her face.

As she stepped into the room, she notice a teen aged boy with long, raven black hair sitting on her coffin, picking at large clothes bag. His face shot up to look at her, and his deep blue eyes sparkled as they met hers. A grin spread across his face, revealing two sharp, pointed fangs.

The boy just so happened to be wearing a butler's uniform.

The handsome teenager stood to his feet and bowed low, inclining his head to her.

"Good evening Ms. Victoria! I thought I'd find you in your coffin at this time of the day! You do realize that it's only six pm, do you?" he asked, his speech clipped and proper, but his voice still holding that boyish, adolescent tinge to it.

Seras smiled warmly at him, shaking her head.

"Good evening Walter! I'm sorry I didn't warn you! I had to go see Sir Integra, and I was just dying to see the Halloween decorations!"

The teenage vampire smiled in understanding, and jumped off the coffin, his shiny polished shoes clicking as they hit the ground. Walter dug a hand in his pocket, searching around, till he finally drew out his hand, holding a pack of cigarettes.

He took one out and lit it, sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He inhaled deeply, and then let out a sigh, placing the cigarette back in his mouth, where it would remain for some time.

Walter grinned at her, and reached back to grab the bag.

"It's more than alright, Ms. Police Girl. I was up early too! I still haven't managed to forge the habit of sleeping in the day. It can get quite tiring."

Seras nodded in agreement, "Finally! Someone sees how I felt!"

Walter chuckled, and glanced down at the large bag in his hands.

"But on your earlier subject, I do believe Sir Integra has informed you on the current situation, has she not?" he asked, looking back at her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

She nodded, and he continued, his voice filled with ill-concealed excitement.

"Well, she ordered me to order a new outfit for you! I knew you had requested something else, and I disapproved of the thought of disappointing you. So, to fix the problem, I ordered a combination of the two outfits. I have a feeling you will be satisfied with the results!" he said, beginning to open the bag.

The young Draculina's eyes widened and she leaned forward, holding her breath.

But as the clothes left the bag, she let out a startled gasp, and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Walter was holding up a sexy, lingerie nurse's outfit. It was white and red, and it consisted of three parts. It had a short cut corset top, with red lace frills running around the edges and down the middle. There was a pocket on the left side over the breast, and it had a traditional red cross on it. The second part was a shockingly short set of under shorts, also with red lace frills running along the edges. It had a black belt at the top, and it had a long, black cat tail coming out of the back, connected to the belt.

The final pieces were a pair of white and red garter belt stockings, the garters connecting to the shorts. There was a red band at the top of the stockings, and the rest was completely white.

There was another, smaller bag inside the larger one, but Seras didn't have the patience or control to look at it.

To say there was a nuclear explosion in her room would have been an understatement. The vampire girl let out a sharp, terrified scream, and she backed away from the outfit, shaking her head in denial.

"W-W-Walter, you can't expect me t-to wear th-th-that!" she squeaked, her voice stammering and halting.

The butler grinned, and took a step towards the panicking vampire. Seras in turn backed up a step, until she was against the wall, trapped in by the approaching teenager.

"Come on, Seras! You have to! You've received your marching orders, and you will just have to follow through with it, no matter what clothes you wear…or lack there of."

Seras tried to breathe, and she took another look at the outfit, considering it. The outfit scared her, and the last thing she wanted was to look like a strip dancer.

Walter saw her hesitation, and he pulled out his trump card.

"And besides, Master Alucard approves of this whole thing," he stated, smiling reassuringly at her.

Seras did a comic double take, her eyebrows shooting up.

"H-he does?" she stammered, hoping what he said was true.

"Of course! He said he'd pay to see you in it…but then again, isn't that what society is like these days?" he snickered, laughing inwardly at the secret joke.

Seras looked back at the lingerie nurse outfit, and with a trembling hand, took it from him.

Walter flashed her a charming grin, clapping his hands together.

"Well done, Seras! I'm glad you approve!"

The vampire didn't reply, but she opened the separate bag, taking a peek inside.

The bag contained a traditional white nurse's hat, complete with the Red Cross on the front. There was also a pair of white high heels and a red silk choker necklace. There was also a pair of black cat ears.

Seras looked up at Walter, cocking an eyebrow.

"What, no whip and Band-Aid?" she asked, clearly skeptical.

Walter shook his head sadly, "No, not this time."

Seras caught the implication, but decided to ignore it for now.

She looked back at her now complete outfit, and a thought came to mind.

_How do I put this blasted thing on?_ She thought worriedly. But she decided she'd deal with it when a problem arose.

She pulled herself up to her full height and gave the butler a pointed look.

"Well, I should really start getting changed," she said, trying to make a point.

Walter nodded in agreement, but remained rooted to the spot.

Seras glared at him, pointing to the door.

"Walter, I can't get changed with you here! Please go outside for now!" she pleaded, getting uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Seras, but I can't go. You will need help getting the outfit on, and being a gentleman, I am inclined to help."

Seras gave a scoff, her eyebrows rising, "So what? And supposedly _you _know how to put it on? Have you ever put one on?"

The teenager gave a wicked grin, and replied, his voice silky and sly.

"I've taken enough of them off to know how to put them on again."

At this, Seras blushed bright red, and she glared at the smirking butler.

"Pervert!" she growled, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

After a moment's hesitation, she turned back to Walter, and pointed a stern finger at the door.

"Come on! I'm sure I can mange by myself! It's just underwear, for heavens sake! I'm not stupid!"

Walter heaved a sigh, and finally gave in. He turned on his heel and walked out the room, closing the door silently behind himself.

Walter waited outside the door, humming at song to himself. The lyrics to a modern day song by 30h! 3 ran through his head, and he sang along under his breath, clasping his hands behind his back.

Finally, a timid knock on the door came, and he heard the Police Girl's voice beckoning him inside.

He opened the door, grinning from ear to ear, and he stepped inside, closing the door.

But as his eyes fell on her, his smile disappeared, and a look of shock and wonder spread across his face. All the air left his lungs as he stared at the scarcely clad Draculina.

Seras stood in the middle of the room, her face red. Despite this, she looked absolutely gorgeous! The outfit fitted her perfectly, and just one look at her was enough to send any mans blood pressure skyrocketing. The plunging dip in the corset revealed an insane amount of cleavage, and it could almost be safe to say that there was little or no coverage at all. Her porcelain stomach shone white against the light, and her stockings complimented her perfectly, hugging the skin of her thighs. Her hat was perched slightly askew on her blond head, and the black cat ears poked out from under her short, spiky locks. She was also wearing a pair of long white gloves, each one with a red band at the top just like her stockings. Her blue eyes shone bright on her blushing face, and her lips glistened with shiny lip-gloss.

The sight sent his throat dry, and his tongue went numb.

Seras shuffled about nervously, her legs clamped together. She covered her breasts with her arms, shy and innocent (though she hardly looked like the picture of innocence).

"Well? How do I look?" she asked meekly, feeling over exposed.

Walter opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. The only sound that escaped his throat was a pitiful croak.

The butler blushed bright red and coughed, trying to calm himself.

"You l-look stunning, Ms. Victoria! You'll knock them dead!" he finally replied, grateful that he could finally breathe.

The little Draculina perked up slightly, and she looked at herself in the mirror, examining herself.

"Really?" she asked curiously, turning on the spot to look at her back, holding her cat tail in her hand while the other flicked the hair out of her eyes.

"Yes! Of course! Stop doubting yourself! You look perfect, Seras!" he hurriedly replied. He was eager to prove his point, but he was also eager for her to leave. The room just felt like it was getting hotter and hotter!

"Aw, thanks Walter! You're the best!" she said as she twirled around and hugged the unfortunate butler, forgetting what she was wearing in her gratitude.

Walter tried to act cool, and he smirked.

"I try," he smirked, breathing in the lush smell of her perfume, which she had obviously put on before calling him into the room.

The vampire stepped back and grinned at the butler, who due to his age was now at eye level with her.

"Won't I be needing a syringe and needles?"

Walter snapped his fingers, remembering what else he had to give her.

"Oh yes! Terribly sorry! Here…" he apologized as he rushed over to a chair at the far corner of the room. He came hurrying back, carrying a matching sling bag to complete her outfit. It was completely white with a large red lace cross on the front.

Seras took it and opened it, and her smile grew wide and wicked as she saw the contents of the bag.

Inside was a large, scary looking syringe with a grossly sized needle at the end. The needle was long and thick, and it closely resembled something vets would use to vaccinate cows!

Along with the single syringe were many more scary looking needles, and four large bottles of vaccination serum. Seras jabbed the business end of the needle into a bottle, and she drew out a large amount of thin, purplish liquid.

The vampire grinned maliciously, and Walter took an involuntary step back, his eyes wide as they took in the sight of the attractive, bloodthirsty vampire.

"Well, this is really going to be fun!" she purred, as she closed the bag, the syringe still in her gloved hands, "What time is it?"

"Six fifteen, Ms. Police Girl. The men should be in the lounge, doing what they do best. Which I am afraid to say is literally nothing."

Seras nodded, and without another word, began to make her way towards the door.

Walter wondered if he should follow, but he finally decided against it. Desperate men would do anything to get away from an enraged vampire, and he would rather not be put in harms way.

But, if things sounded like they could be getting good, he'd seriously consider going up there to catch in on the action.

But as he remembered something, he called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Seras! I know you were a medic, but you do remember that you have to change the needles each time you use them, right?" he asked, slightly worried.

The blond vampire stopped, and a large sweat drop ran down her head. She turned back to him, her eyes closed nervously and her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Y-yeah! I remember that!" she lied, laughing nervously. She slipped her syringe into her stocking, and she opened her eyes, giving Walter a supposedly reassuring smile.

Walter was in turn not convinced, but he waved her off, turning back to the coffin to resume his previous sitting position.

**Hey! I hope you like it so far! I was going to make it a one shot, but it would be too long (over thirty pages! And I know long one shots are cool, but that is just too long!)**

**I have already written the next chapter, so I'll update in a minute! But please guys, reviews are good! I love hearing your opinions! But no flamers, because flames hurt! I'm open to suggestions if there are any, and friendly advice helps!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Your fingers won't fall off if you press that lovely button on the bottom of your screen! Reviews make people happy! :)**

**Ps. the song Walter was singing to himself in the corridor while he was waiting was Don't Trust Me, by 30h! 3**

**Bye bye! : P**


	2. Chapter 2: A slight Pinch

**Hey people! Here's the next chapter! I told you I'd update in a minute! I hope you like this chapter! This will get very exciting from here on out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: A Slight Pinch.**

Seras left the room, her spirits still soaring high. She wasn't feeling as uncomfortable in the outfit as she had earlier, and her confidence was growing with every step.

She climbed the stairs leading to the basement, and as she reached the top step, a maid came scurrying down one of the hallways. The maid took one look at the scarcely dressed vampire and turned on her heel, scurrying off in the opposite direction.

Seras laughed at that, but continued on, climbing the stairs till she reached the second floor. She strode purposefully down the corridor, her head high and her chest out. If someone looked at her know, they'd half expect her to be going to war.

Finally, she reached the door to the lounge, and she could hear the loud chatter of the men inside.

She gave herself a once over, checking that everything was in place. She checked that her perfume was still on, sniffing her wrists. When she was completely satisfied, she took a deep breath, and opened the door.

As she stepped into the room, the soldiers, all of them lounging on couches and leaning on the walls, turned to look at her. Their eyes went wide, and their faces lit up like that of a child who had just discovered they'd been locked in Disneyland overnight. Everyone fell silent, and the men stared at her with open mouths, their eyes roaming over her body, taking every bit of her in.

Seras gave a dazzling smile, as the door behind her silently closed on its own accord. She began to advance upon the mesmerized men, swinging her hips seductively.

The soldiers just couldn't believe their luck. Each one of them had fantasized the young woman in skimpy lingerie, and some of them had even prayed for it! But now here she was, dressed in the most provocative nurse outfit ever. It was shocking to say the least, and those who had prayed were now preparing to fall to the floor in worship.

Who said Christmas never came early?!

Seras stopped a few feet away from the mean, and she cocked her head to the side in thought, one finger in between her teeth. She considered each and every one of them, spying for a suitable victim.

She was so torn! She wanted to get back at all of them, but she just couldn't think of anyone in particular who infuriated her most.

Finally, as if on queue, one man in particular caught her eye. Her eyes flashed in triumph, and she smirked, her fangs long and sharp.

A man was pushing through the ranks, eager to get the chance to get a piece of the action. He was wearing a set of orange mirrored sunglasses, and had a fake set of vampire fangs in his mouth. Not only that, but it would appear that he was a little over excited, judging by the large tent his pants seemed to be making.

It was obvious this soldier was new, and he thought it would be funny to degrade the Hellsing trash man. His pitiful excuse for glasses was just one thing that infuriated the Draculina. He was openly mocking her master, not to mention all the other vampires out there, including herself. Whoever was stupid enough to dare to poke fun at her master would receive the appropriate punishment.

Seras licked her lips, as the man finally reached the front. He pushed the others a side, grinning like an idiot. He truly thought he was in for a real treat.

_Oh, I have a real treat for you, prick._ Her vampire side growled.

With more hip swinging, Seras advanced upon him, and ended up pressing herself against him.

But she didn't stop there.

In a blink of an eye the man was pushed up against the wall, the small vampire pinning him to the wall. His grin grew even larger as Seras ran her hands up and down his body, smiling seductively.

"I like your outfit," she lied through her teeth, purring into his ear.

The fool sucked in a harsh breath as her hand began to dip lower, heading south.

"Y-you do? I-I thought you'd h-hate it…"

Seras smirked, and instead of grabbing the man's throbbing member, she spun him around, pressing him to the wall.

"Now why would you think that?" she asked her voice sickeningly sweet. Her hand dropped to her stocking, and she drew out her syringe. She held it up to the light, tapping the needle to test it.

The man just managed to see the menacing needle, and his eyes widened in panic. He tried to push away from the wall, but a long black tendril slammed him back down, pressing him face first into the wall. He moaned in panic, and Seras' eyes shone bright red as she reveled in the fear of her prey.

"Now, you may feel a slight pinch," she said, her voice still thick and sweet.

To every ones horror, Seras grabbed the pants of her unfortunate victim, and she pulled the back down, revealing his pearly white bottom.

The man gave a yelp, which was soon followed by a loud shriek as the vampire stabbed his bottom, the needle breaking through the skin. With a cheery smile, she pressed down on the syringe, sending the vaccine shooting into the man's bottom.

She pulled the syringe away from him, and she pulled his pants back up. The man dropped to the floor as she stepped away, and he lay on the floor, clutching his stinging rear.

Seras turned to the other men, an insane grin on her face. Shadow tendrils spread around her, sprouting from her back. Her eyes glowed red and she tossed the spent needle a side, reaching into her bag for another. She picked one out from the bunch, sticking it into the syringe. She grabbed the vaccine bottle and hurriedly filled it up, eager to get moving. When she'd done, she stuffed the bottle back into her bag, and she looked around the room, licking her lips.

"Happy Halloween, boys!" she sang, as she launched at the panicking men, her eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.

**Meanwhile…**

Alucard stalked down the dimly lit second floor corridor, his eyes roaming.

"Police Girl, here Police Girl…" he purred quietly, searching each room with his mind, probing about for her.

Suddenly, loud screams could be heard coming from the other end of the corridor, and Alucard looked in their direction, a wicked smile crossing his lips.

"Sounds like someone's having fun," he said, heading in the direction of the lounge. He remembered the lounge from that night when the Wild Geese had been introduced to him and his little Draculina. He had enjoyed that moment immensely, and he wondered what it was that was terrifying the soldiers.

He rounded a corner, and the door to the lounge came into view. But as his eyes fell upon the door, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes flashing in surprise behind his mirrored sunglasses.

A soldier was screaming in terror, crawling on his knees through the open door. He dragged himself along the floor, managing to just leave the doorway.

Suddenly a long black tendril lunged at his legs, wrapping around them. The man let out a shocked cry, and he clung desperately to the carpet in an effort to escape.

His attempts were in vain, and the black tendril dragged him back into the lounge.

The No-Life King burst into fits of laughter, hugging his sides. After a second of mirth, he straightened up, and slowly began to advance upon the door, curious to find the source of the fear and chaos.

He reached the door, and he poked his head into the room, looking around with glowing magma eyes.

Suddenly he froze, as his eyes fell about the men's tormentor.

His little Draculina was holding a man aloft, her black tendrils holding him up by his uniform. His pants were pulled down at the back, and Seras was clutching a menacing looking syringe.

But that wasn't all.

The clothes she was wearing knocked all the air out of his lungs, and his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. His heart beat began to speed up, and his mouth went dry.

Never had his little Police Girl looked so delicious. His hands itched to grab her and pull her to him, and he felt a furious impatience build up inside himself.

He wanted her, and if he had his way, he'd take her there and then, in front of all those terrified, pitiful humans.

He stepped into the room, the door closing quietly behind himself. Just as the door clicked shut, Seras let out a wicked, insane laugh, and stabbed the soldier's rear, injecting some strange, purplish substance into him.

She withdrew the needle, and simply dropped the man. Her victim scurried away, clutching his smarting bottom.

Seras grinned, still not noticing her master, as she grabbed another soldier with her tendril, while her hands replaced the needle and refilled the torture device.

Alucard felt something else besides lust push through. He scowled internally, and an over powering urge to kill every man in that room nearly took over him.

Jealousy.

He had always wanted to get his fledgling into a sexy outfit, and he had watched her, imagining her beauty.

But it had always been just that. Imagining.

Now here she was, dressed as a sexy kitty nurse, giving a bunch of trigger happy soldiers vaccinations. They didn't deserve her presence, let alone a strip tease! It was he who should be getting a lap dance, and he wouldn't let some _humans _take what was rightfully his to take.

He let out a low growl, and watched as _his _Police Girl stabbed another soldier.

But he pushed away the jealousy, and focused on the show before him. Soon a loud chuckle escaped his lips, and Seras finally noticed him.

The small vampire frowned, and then a broad grin spread across her face. Her eyes seemed to flash an even darker red, and she pulled the needle out of the man she was holding. She dropped him and began to advance upon her master, licking her lips.

"Good evening Master," she purred, stopping just mere centimeters away from him. The Nosferatu felt her breath, and he could smell her lusty scent.

With a purr, he wrapped his hands around her waist, and he pulled her to him.

"Good evening, Police Girl. You seem to be having fun."

She nodded slowly, to deep in her blood lust to care about the position she was in.

"Oh yes! We're having sooo much fun. Do you want to help me, my Master?" she asked, turning in his arms to look at the trembling soldiers.

Alucard looked at each one in turn, and an insane, malicious grin spread across his lips, revealing his long, deadly fangs.

"It would be a truly great pleasure," he purred, as his long hair turned to black tendrils.

The men cast one last desperate look at the door, and then made a break for it, retreating towards the unguarded exit.

But suddenly a black tendril rushed past them, and it slammed into the door, holding it closed. The soldiers let out a cry of dismay, and they spun around to face their attackers.

Seras stepped out of her masters' arms, and began to advance upon the men, her syringe and black tendrils raised.

Alucard smiled as he watched her vaccinate each soldier, a wild grin on his face. His tendrils would often shoot out and trap an unlucky soldier, and would drag his fledglings pray to her.

Suddenly a black hole opened up, and Walter stepped into the room, his face bright with excitement.

"Now this is what you call a party!" he chuckled, as he came to stand next to his friend.

Alucard shrugged, not used to seeing his friend phase through a wall.

"FREAKS aren't supposed to do that, you know."

Walter stopped smiling, and he snapped his glare up at the No Life King.

"I'm not a FREAK anymore, Alucard. You know that Sir Integra managed to fix that!" he growled, momentarily forgetting the fun around him.

Alucard shrugged again, "It still doesn't feel right."

Walter gave a huff, and turned back to the show before them. His smile came back, and he laughed happily as he saw the sight of the terrified men.

Walter had always taken delight in torturing the soldiers. Like in the mornings, he had always woken the men up at 5:15, but he was meant to wake them up at half past. He'd phase silently into the barracks, and would use a loud air horn to wake them. The men hated the morning wake up call, and the blare of the horn would send each man rocketing out of their bunks.

Finally the men had had enough, and had sabotaged his beloved air horn. Walter had not been pleased, and had gone in search of his closest friend.

He remembered the day he had walked into Alucards' lair, searching for help. He'd phased up in front of him, not bothering to take the stairs.

"Alucard, I may be in need of assistance," he'd said, hoping to gain the vampires attention.

Alucard had grinned, looking up into the teenagers face, "Is that so? The great Angel of Death looking for help from me. This is quite a surprise."

"Don't make this worse for me, Alucard," he'd snapped, losing patience. Finding his air horn broken and violated had left him in a foul mood.

Alucard had smirked, but had said no more, waiting for Walter to continue.

Walter had taken a deep, calming breath before continuing. He'd most certainly needed it.

"The soldiers aren't exactly what you would call happy about my methods of waking them up in the mornings. In an effort to stop me, they broke my air horn."

The Nosferatu had burst into hysterical laughter, his mouth wide as his deep, bellowing and insane laughter filled the room.

When he had finally regained some composure, he'd replied, his voice layered with wicked mirth.

"Looks like the big bad men broke the Angels' toy! And now you want me to deal with them, correct?"

"Half correct. I'd like you to wake them up for me, in a very…creative manner. Give them a taste of what could be in store for them."

Alucard had frozen, and a malicious grin had spread across his handsome features.

"…Creative?" he'd asked, his eyes flashing.

"As creative as you can get."

The No Life King had grinned in ill concealed excitement, and had phased out of the room, transporting himself straight to the barracks.

His methods had most definitely been creative. He'd sent his black tendrils out, and with shocking precision, he'd grabbed ever single man in the barracks, lifting them out of their bunks. He'd dropped them onto the carpet, and before their shocked eyes, the vampire turned into his infamous Hellhound form: Baskerville.

With cries of alarm the men had run straight for the shower rooms, the large dog snapping at their heels. They'd literally been thrown bodily into the showers, and each man had to get ready with eight glowing red ayes watching them.

Things had not been pleasant for the poor soldiers.

And later, Walter had informed them that due to the stunning lack of an air horn, Alucard would be the one to wake them up in the mornings from then on. The change had been instantaneous. The soldiers put together every penny they had, and they'd brought Walter a brand new hand held siren. Walter had been delighted with the grander and louder siren, and now woke the men up at five o'clock sharp.

So effectively, the soldiers had used up what little money they earned to make their lives worse. Oh the irony!

Walter snapped back to reality, and he turned his attention away from the memory. The chaos seemed to have come to a halt, and Seras was standing in the middle of the room, her ample chest heaving.

Men were scattered on the floor around her, moaning loudly. None of them were on their bottoms, and they were all lying flat on their stomachs. It would be safe to say that none of them would be sitting down for quite some time, and each soldier would have to sleep with an extra soft pillow under their backsides.

Walter chuckled at the sight, "Well, at least Sir Integra won't have to shout at them for sitting on their lazy asses any more."

Alucard nodded, just as the door to the lounge opened.

Sir Integra stepped into the room, and her eyes widened slightly at the state of the room. Her eyes wondered to Seras, and she grinned.

"I take it your assignment was a success, Police Girl."

Seras jumped slightly, and her eyes resumed their normal shade of blue. She looked around herself in wide eyed shock.

_Did_ I_ do_ _this?_ She asked herself in horror.

Alucard laughed wickedly, over hearing this thought.

"Oh yes, my charming little kitten. It would appear that there's more to you than just good looks. The show was quite…_entertaining_," he purred, hinting to how aroused he'd been at the sight of her.

Seras blushed, and her hands instinctively went up to her breasts, hoping to hide them from the hungry eyes of her master.

Walter laughed, as a black portal opened up behind himself.

But before he left, he had to make one last parting shot at the moaning soldiers.

"She wants to touch you wooh ooh, she wants to love you wooh ooh, she'll never leave you wooh ooh, wooh ooh, ooh ooh! Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho! Don't trust a ho, cause a ho don't trust me!" he sang mockingly, leering at the grounded men.

Seras glared at him as he left, not appreciating the whore comments. Then her glare snapped back to her master, as Alucard burst into insane laughter. The Draculinas' face remained a bright shade of pink, and her eye twitched dangerously.

Integra smiled slightly, but she coughed loudly, trying to gain her vampires' attention. He soon caught on and turned to her, still grinning.

"Now that you're done laughing, I have a mission for you two."

Both vampires stood up straighter, excited by the prospect of a gory mission.

"There's been a ghoul epidemic in a small town just north of here, called Yorkshire. It's a simple search and destroy mission. You go in, exterminate the vampire and his pets, and come back. Am I clear?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest, a large cigar in one hand.

Alucard bowed, his long hair flopping over his shoulders.

"Your wish is my command, my Master," he said, his voice sounding just slightly mocking.

The No Life King straightened up, and turned to his fledgling, his eyes roaming over her once again.

"Come along, Police Girl. I love your outfit, and you will definitely be wearing it more often, but you must get changed," he ordered over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the door.

Seras hurried after him, jogging to reach his side. As she reached him, she looked up into his face, smiling.

"Yes, Master! But can I keep the cat tail and ears?" she asked, hopeful at the chance to keep her favorite parts of the outfit.

Alucard grinned down at her, "Of course, my little Police Kitten. That tail may come in handy later," he teased, his eyes still wondering up and down her body.

Seras blushed again, and felt very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Master! You're so perverted! Why do all men have to be so sexist!?" she whined, flinging her hands in the air.

Alucard simply laughed, deciding not to answer the question.

_I have every right to be perverted, my dear little Draculina. You are mine, and soon, I'll have all of you. Your body, mind and soul shall belong to me._

**And there it is! Not as long as I'd have liked it, but at least it's something! The next chapter is going to be the songfic, and it's going to be very hot, sexy and irritating (for Seras that is)! Men can be such perverts! Hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

**Please review!**

**I'll try to update soon! Unlike earlier, I haven't already written the next chapter. :( But I'll try to update as quickly as possible!**

**See you soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle of Yorkshire

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all loved the previous chapters so much! It makes me just giddy with joy!**

**Anyway, this chapter is focused more on the battle itself, but I have put in a few clues as to what's going to happen later!**

**Sadly, I will not be able to update for a while. I have exams tomorrow, and I have to study. Personally, I don't know why people have to study so much for exams. It's basically all the work you've done that year, and you are supposed to know it already. But, my parents will skin me alive if I don't, so I have to leave you guys for a while (sniff, sniff) :(**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hellsing, to my immense depression and displeasure.**

**The Battle of Yorkshire**

Seras and Alucard ran through the forest, their hell hound forms shooting through the trees. They moved at lightning speeds, and dodged trees expertly, though Alucard mostly phased through them lazily.

All the while, Seras blushed, casting sly glances at her master out of the corner of her six blue eyes. Her silky, golden fur hid away the blush, but embarrassment and modesty rolled off of her in waves, causing her hell hound master to grin wickedly as he loped along.

Earlier, as Seras had entered her room to get changed, Alucard had followed her in, placing himself in a chair opposite her.

The blond vampire had smiled nervously, a sweat drop forming on her forehead. She had bitten her lip, and tried to indicate for him to leave.

Alucard had simply watched her, not moving from his seat. Eventually, he had smirked, climbing out of his chair.

"Ah, so my little kitten is shy, is she? You didn't seem to have much trouble prancing around half naked in front of those human soldiers. What makes them so special?" he had asked, his lips turned up in a sly, sultry smile.

Serashad tried to speak, but words simply wouldn't come. When words did finally come, it was stammered and hasty, filled with nerves.

"M-master! Its n-not like th-that! You-you're just…"

Alucard had grinned, making a sly comment, "Don't threat yourself, Police Girl. I'll get what I want soon enough. I too demand a little gift from you, and being your master, I expect it to be truly…awe inspiring."

He had left the room at that, with Seras yelping behind him, to shocked for words.

The hell hound Seras shivered, and shot a glance in the direction of her master.

The sleek, long black hell hound seemed to dance through the trees, his long black legs scrunching up and then stretching out as he took long, leaping strides. Mini dust clouds rose as his paws smacked the ground, his fluffy, cockerspaniel ears flapping. His tongue lolled out of one side of his mouth, looking extremely long and pink, while two glittering fangs peeped out from under his lips, flashing menacingly as he ran.

The vampire felt her stomach do a back flip, and she hurriedly turned away, bowing her head as she leaped over a particularly large root.

Alucard turned slightly to watch her as he ran, using his third eye to watch where he was going, looking out for on-coming objects.

The stunning, golden hell hound ran along side him a few paces away, her legs moving faster than his to make up for the huge difference in their strides. She was also relaxing slightly, proving that being female; she was much faster than him. His strides were larger than hers, but he didn't move with as much speed as she did. She had always been faster than him, but that was mainly because he was lazy.

Alucard watched her appreciatively, sizing her up. He unconsciously began to salivate, and he swallowed, his six red eyes watching her hungrily. Lust bubbled up inside of him, and he fought back a growl, trying to control himself.

_I'll havemy way with you, Seras Victoria._

An idea struck him, and the hell hound grinned wickedly. He'd put his plan into action later that evening, but for now, he'd have some fun.

The black hell hound slowed down, and he watched as the blond hell houndmoved a head of him, still not noticing. With a happy smirk, Alucard put on a burst of inhuman speed, charging up directly next to her. Seras yelped in surprise as the large black hell hound jumped over her, moving like a bullet through the air.

He landed directly on the other side of her, making a loud thump as he hit the ground. Seras stared at him in wonder, her fluffy ears pressed up against her head, giving her master that typical confused cocker spaniel look.

Alucard grinned at her, before jumping over her again, landing back on the right side of her. Her blond head shot around to watch him, all her blue eyes sparkling in wonder.

_Nice trick master!_She congratulated him, speaking over their mental link. Alucard could feel her awe and happiness radiating off her, and he could see it in her body language.

_It doesn't take much to please you, Police Girl. That was child's play. Let me show you how really hell hounds do business._

With that, Alucard leaped a head, charging through the trees. He pulled away so quickly that Seras was momentarily stunned, still running at her leisurely pace.

_Get moving, Police Girl! What's the point of a race if you don't do anything? Don't make me leave you behind._

The golden hell hound snapped to attention at the word race, and she rocketed forwards, her legs moving at an insane rate of speed. She soon caught up to the No Life King, and she flashed him a doggy grin before barreling a head, moving faster than a power boat.

Alucard marveled at her grace and speed, and he nearly tripped up on a root. The vampire growled at that, and he speed up, pushing himself harder forwards. He was soon nipping at the Draculinas' tail, teasing her.

Seras gave a growl, and began to move to the left, dancing through the trees. She pushed herself to her utter limit, turning into a golden blur as she raced through the forest at breakneck speeds. She was soon moving at the average speed of a moving car, and she howled into the wind in joy, her eyes sparkling happily.

The black hell hound let out an angry growl, and he phased through the trees, not wasting precious energy by dodging them. He pushed himself harder than ever, till he too became a black blur of fur and muscle.

But alas, his Police Girl was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, the trees began to thin, and the next thing he knew he was rocketing into the open, the lights of Yorkshire shining in the distance. The black dog came to a screeching halt, and he looked around, searching for his golden companion.

Suddenly, he felt a set of large jaws clamp down on his neck, and he was forced to the ground.

Seras was perched on top of him, happily ravaging his ear. She growled playfully, her fluffy tail wagging in the air like a flag.

_Yes! I beat you master!_ She cheered happily, barking in joy. She bounced off of him and ran around in happy circles, barking and howling. She jumped and danced, seeming to be doing a little doggy victory dance.

Alucard watched her, his jowls pulled back in a wicked grin. His six red eyes followed her as she ran circles around him, barking in her own merriment.

The black hell hound pounced on her, tackling her to the ground. The two dogs wrestled for quite some time, playing together happily, tugging one another's tail and ears.

Alucard eventually stood above her, the smaller, golden hell hound in between his large paws. He bent his head and licked her face, showering her in doggy kisses.

Seras closed her eyes as she felt him lick her face, and she sighed, enjoying it. When he pulled away, she followed him up, licking his jaw in returned.

Alucard smirked, and nuzzled her briefly before straightening, his muscles tensing as black shadows surrounded him, the shadows containing big, staring red eyes.

Seras immediately caught on, and black shadows engulfed her, her shadows only containing two or three red eyes, signifying her lack of familiars.

The two vampires transformed back into their original forms, Alucard in his normal red coat and dress suit, and Seras in her mustard yellow uniform, accept it was now complete with a set of black cat ears and a long tail. Her large, menacing Harkonnen cannon sat on the grass beside her, along with the assigned ammo case.

Seras looked up, and she squeaked, as she saw her master above her, his hands on either side of her face and his knees pressing against her upper thighs.

She tried to get up, but her master stopped her, blocking her path. As she tried to get up, he leaned in, tilting his head slightly. His grin was predatory, and Seras felt overly exposed and vulnerable.

She looked to the side, and tried to reach for her cannon, hoping she could use it to get him off. But it was just out of reach, and Seras also realized that even if she did get hold of it, the only way to hit him would be to drop it on him due to the lack of arm room.

Finally, she decided to reason with him instead. There was a chance, no matter how slim, that he would listen to her.

"M-Master! I need to get up!" she stammered, a sweat drop sliding down her forehead.

Alucard chuckled, and leaned in, grinning at her.

"You do? Well, I'm rather enjoying myself, Police Kitten. You'll just have to find some patience," he purred, using one hand to finger her fake cat ears.

Seras blushed, and cast a worried eye in the direction of Yorkshire. The lights in the village had suddenly died, and she could sense that all was not well down in the sleepy little village.

"But Master! We have an assignment! We c-can't…"

Alucards' smile shrank slightly, and he looked up to glare at the village in the distance.

"You may have a point, my dear little Police Kitten. We can save this little game for later."

_Although I am most certainly not finished._ He thought wickedly as he climbed to his feet. He stood lean, dark, tall and handsome, and he stared down at her, his magma eyes just visible above his mirrored sunglasses.

Seras sighed in ill concealed relief, and she stood to her feet, smiling happily. She bent and picked up her cannon, humming merrily to herself. She stood to her full height, her chest pressed out proudly. She stood to attention, waiting for her master to give her the go a head.

Alucard smiled inwardly, but he kept his face characteristically blank. He stepped forward, ignoring her completely as he made his way towards the doomed village.

Seras stared after him for a bit, before running after him.

"Master! Wait for me!" she cried, running to reach his side.

"It's not my fault your slow, Police Girl. If your reaction time is that slow, I'm surprised you're still alive."

Seras drooped at this, grinding to a halt, and she looked after him, her black kitty ears standing on end. She placed the barrel of the cannon on the grass, and she leaned on it like a pole, using it for support.

"Aah, Master! You're mean!" she whined, before running after him again, jogging up to his side. She seemed particularly miffed now, and she sulked as she walked, trying to ignore him.

Alucard chuckled wryly, "You flatter me, Police Girl. It's good to see that someone notices my effort."

"Well in that case, you're trying to hard," she mumbled under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

But the great Nosferatu did hear it, and he decided to get back at her later.

They walked on towards the village, their eyes roaming the world around them, searching for danger signs. As they neared the edge of the village, both of them could feel the aura of a vampire with in it. But that vampire was not alone, and they could both sense another vampire presence just a bit further away from the first.

Alucard huffed, glaring at the village as they walked.

"Looks like we've found a happy couple. What a pleasure it will be to destroy their sick, merry little honeymoon."

Seras shivered slightly. All the vampires she had faced before were FREAKS, cheap imitations of the real thing. The fact that she had not fought a lot of them at hand to hand contact made her nervous enough as it was, but two of them?

She looked up at her master, hoping he would breach the subject. But all he was doing was staring at their destination, his grin wide and his eyes flashing dangerously behind his mirrored sunglasses.

But Alucard could sense her nervousness, and he looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Police Girl, remember that those vampires are freaks, toys made for the pleasure of childish and insane humans. You outrank them by miles. They don't stand a chance against you, a powerful Nosferatu," he purred, reaching out and grabbing her chin between his two fingers. He pulled her face up, bringing it closer to his. She shivered from his touch, and her eyes closed slightly, becoming half lidded.

Alucard chuckled, and leaned in, purring into her ear, "And may I remind you, my dear Draculina, that you are not weak anymore. By law, I shouldn't be your master anymore. Your abilities are truly…spectacular."

He was right. They weren't meant to be master and fledgling anymore, not after she had drank his blood. But they had remained connected despite of this, simply because they enjoyed each others company. Alucard had decided he'd stay with her, choosing to be her master for as long as she wished. He didn't want to admit it, but things felt a lot less gloomy with her warm presence in his mind, filling him with quire sensations that he couldn't put a finger on. He felt lust, jealousy, possessiveness, pride and something else when he was around her. A warm, melting feeling that left him baffled and confused, and when she touched him, even if it was just by accident, he felt an overwhelming urge to draw her close and keep her there, protecting her from the horrors and the pain that being a vampire brought along. It puzzled him greatly, and he vowed to get to the bottom of it.

Seras was literally shaking with want and longing. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath tickling her lips, and she wished she could get closer. But before she could do anything, Alucard let her go and stepped away, his grin wide. His hand dipped from her chin and stroked up and down her neck, often stopping on her turning mark from when he had saved her oh so long ago.

"Do you understand, my little Draculina?" he whispered, his voice still holding that sultry ,seductive edge to it.

Seras nodded eagerly, standing up straighter and at attention. She hoisted up her cannon and stuck it out before her in a fighting pose, as she tried eagerly to gain his approval. Alucard stepped back to admire her, drawing his hand away from her bite mark. His eyes roamed her appreciatively, enjoying her little fighting stance. A wave of pride welled up inside him, causing him to grin all the wider.

"Yes sir, my Master!"

Alucard chuckled wickedly, and indicated for her to follow as he continued on towards the doomed village. They stalked across the field, their eyes trained on the little town like wolves, eyeing out their prey. As they neared the edge of the village, Seras sensed the approach of a large group of ghouls, and she levered her cannon blaster, scowling as the moans and groans of the dead reached her vampire ears.

She stepped across the village border, and she smiled, lifting her beloved cannon and spreading her legs, digging her heels into the ground. A wall of debris stood before them, and she could hear the hungry ghouls on the other side, filing up like humans at the post office.

But before she could take aim, she heard a loud, maniacal laugh behind her, and she turned to her master, her eyes growing larger in awe and wonder.

Alucard grinned maliciously, drawing out his two guns. His silver Casullgleamed in the moonlight, while the Jackal remained as dark and menacing as its surroundings, looking wicked and deadly in the hands of its bloodthirsty master.

Alucard cocked the two guns, raising them into the air. The sound of two metallic clicks filled the air, ringing out through the moans of the living dead. Seras couldn't help but gasp in awe at the magnificent sight of her battle ready master, his handsome features framed by the moon and the white, pearly light it gave off. But before her very eyes, the moon turned red, as if its surface had been painted with blood. The light turned red, and her master looked more menacing and monstrous than ever before. Her knees went weak at the sight, and she moaned inwardly, loving the view of him.

Alucard sensed her turmoil of emotions, and he chuckled, stepping into the village after her.

"See something you like, Police Girl?"

Seras snapped back to reality, and she stood straighter, pulling the tip of her Harkonnen off the ground. She smiled at him, and turned on the spot, swinging her cannon in a mighty arc. It went straight up, the tip framed against the red moon, before plummeting to the earth as Seras took aim at the wall before her, her eyes narrowing.

Both the vampires could have easily jumped over the debris, leaving the area unscathed. But that was no fun, and they would much rather blow it up, sending everything in a ten meter radius flying. You could even go so far to say that they both looked for any given opportunity to blow something up, and the more spectacular the explosion, the better.

Alucard grinned maliciously, reaching her side just as she pulled the trigger. The torpedo-like volley blasted out of the barrel, rocketing towards its target. Seras didn't even flinch from the recoil, even though the small pebbles at her feet jumped where they stood.

The volley collided with the wall, and the obstacle disintegrated on the spot, the volley ripping it apart. It carried on, moving straight through the ranks of ghouls that had waited on the other side.

Alucard laughed wickedly as he saw the small army of ghouls on the other side. They moaned and began to advance, their purple glowing eyes illuminating their bloody faces. The great Nosferatu grinned insanely, and he raised his guns, aiming them at the nearest bunch of them. He pulled both triggers, and silver bullets exploded from them, instantly burying themselves in their undead targets. Moans racked the air as bullets exploded from his gun barrels, and the sound of gunfire filled the sky.

Suddenly, to both the vampires' surprise, a large group of ghouls stepped forwards, each one holding semi automatic machine guns.

Alucard didn't even have time to aim, before a rain of bullets fell upon him, ripping into his flesh. A hiss escaped his mouth, and he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wounds.

The ghouls aimed their guns at the Seras, cocking their weapons. But strangely, the Draculina was no where to be seen.

Seras had in fact predicted the attack, and had immediately launched herself away from her master, jumping on to the roof of the nearest building.

The young vampire moved with insane speed and precision, jumping down to a lower roof. She removed the spent volley shell from the cannon, and replaced it with an incendiary round with a BT fuse. She slammed the cannon back into place and took aim, aiming for the centre of the horde. They were moving slowly towards her master, and she could see him move and twitch out of the corner of her eye.

The Draculina scowled, her protectiveness and fondness for her master sending her into a rage. She'd help him no matter what, and the chances of the ghouls so much as putting a toe on Alucard dropped to below zero.

But before she could take aim, her masters corpse began to laugh, and she watched him as he began to regenerate.

She watched his blood flow back into his body, and he rose, his body curving and weaving as it healed itself. His eyes shone red, and he laughed maliciously into the moonlit sky.

Seras snapped back to her current task, and she smiled happily as she pulled the trigger, sending the exploding volley straight into the undead ranks. The torpedo-like volley exploded, taking out two thirds of their soldiers.

Alucard laughed, his eyes glowing red. He lunged at the nearest group of ghouls, his guns raised. Gun shots filled the air, and the ghouls fell one by one, their tattered corpses littering the street.

Seras jumped down from her perch, landing in the middle of the fray. Her cannon was never designed for close range attacks, and she had no intention of firing it.

Instead, she grabbed the handle, and with a roar of rage, began to swing her huge Harkonnen, the cannon crashing into the corpses around her. She used it like an over sized mace, breaking and destroying any ghoul that got in her way.

She finally broke through the ranks, and her master came into view, standing before a growing pile of bodies. His face was contorted in a maniacal grin, and his eyes fell on her, the pupils tiny and black in a sea of red.

His smile grew bigger, and he indicated for her to stand at his side. She reached him, and to her surprise, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. They stood pressed to each others sides, facing off the on coming dead. There were only a third of them left, and Alucard was planning to go out with a bang.

"Come on, come on!! Come on!!!! Give us a fight, you worthless pieces of dead filth!" he roared insanely, his eyes shining bright. He tightened his grip on her, and Seras gasped, feeling his hand just below her left breast. She looked up, and she saw his black lokes turn into snaky black tendrils. They shot out, impaling almost every single ghoul before them. They stood stock still, until the tendrils ribbed out of them. The bodies fell to the ground, blood pouring from their chests. Another rank filed up, advancing upon the pair once again.

Alucard grinned, and he squeezed Seras, his thumb digging into her breast. He was rewarded with a gasp from her, and she hissed at him indignantly, not appreciating it.

But after a moment, she realized his message.

With a smile, Seras spread her left arm, raising it above her head. The arm melted, and black tendrils shot out, forming a solid, inky black scythe. More tendrils burst from her back, and Seras grinned as wickedly as her master, her eyes turning blood red.

With a roar, she lunged forwards, the black scythe slicing at the air. It cut through flesh and bone, decapitating her victims with long, clean sweeps. If a victim was too far away, the scythe would extend, impaling the victim in a similar fashion to what her master did. But mostly she slashed and stabbed, the scythe dripping with blood.

Alucard watched it all, his eyes wide. He was genuinely shocked by her transformation, and his mouth was pursed. All he had intended was for her to use the tendrils that usually sprouted from her back, but this…he had never seen her transform her arm, but he had had his suspicions. He was pleasantly surprised, and pride and joy reared up inside his heart, making him smile hugely.

Seras let out one last cry, dipping her scythe down, then bringing it up, slicing the last ghoul from groin to hair. He stood still for a moment, before splitting in half, blood pouring from his two halves.

As the last ghoul fell, the Draculina stood in the middle, her chest rising and falling heavily. Her scythe hung at her side, blood staining the shiny black surface. Before Alucards' eyes he watched it morph back into the shape of her left arm, and the black tendrils slithered back into her. Her eyes were half lidded, and she swayed slightly, trying to come out of her dream-like state.

Alucard strode up to her, and grabbed her waist. He held her at arms length, shaking her gently.

The little vampire finally came out of it, and she looked up at her master, smiling.

"How did I do, Master?" she asked, looking more innocent than ever. If it wasn't for the blood stained uniform and cat ears, you could have sworn she was an angelic little girl.

Alucard grinned, his eyes feasting on her. He had never wanted something so much, and he was willing to do anything to have her. He'd have blessed rain fall on his head, just to press his lips to hers, and he'd drink a gallon of holy water to have her all to himself.

"Brilliantly, my dear little Draculina. You have impressed me to no end, Seras Victoria," he purred, using her name.

Seras smiled radiantly, overjoyed. She had always wanted him to be impressed by her, and now she had gotten her wish. And to make things even better, he had said her name!

"Aw, thanks Master!" she laughed, stepping out of his grasp. She lifted her Harkonnen, holding it steady in her two hands. She looked down the street, and her smile shrank slightly at the sight of ghouls climbing out of the nearby buildings.

"Damn over population," she muttered, as her master lazily took aim and fired, killing them off one by one. They began to stalk the village streets, killing any ghoul that dared to step out of their hidy holes.

They weren't interested in the ghouls, but rather on the vampires controlling them.

Master and servant reached a crossroads, and they looked up and down each street. The auras were in two different places, and were running off in opposite directions.

The two vampires looked at one another, and Seras felt her spirits drop. They'd have to split up, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Alucard grinned, and he leered at her, his voice thick, "Would you like me to go with you? Must I can baby-sit you while you play with the big bad FREAK?"

Seras bristled, and she rounded on him, her eyes angry.

"No, Master, you don't! But thanks for the offer."

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Police Girl," he purred, turning towards the street to his left. He stalked off into the darkness, following the FREAKS aura.

He didn't tell her, but Alucard had deliberately chosen the smaller aura of the two. It wasn't that he was lazily, but rather that he wanted to give her a chance to prove herself and fight a more powerful vampire. Her opponent would still be a FREAK, but he was different from the rest, more agile and stronger.

He grinned, and continued to stalk down the alleyways, impaling any ghoul that got in his way. He made his way deeper into the village, and he noticed that the area seemed quiet and uninhabited. But he knew that the vampire was nearby, and he sped up, breaking into a fast walk.

Finally, he reached a large guest house, and he kicked the door in, sending splinters flying. He stepped into the building, and tilted his head, listening for the sound of his prey.

Then he heard it. The light sound of shuffling on the top floor was just audible. He grinned, and began to climb the twisting staircase, his guns drawn. He reached another hallway, with one window at the end and two doors on the left and right.

He didn't even bother to sense which room the vampire was in. Instead, he kicked each door open, making sure that his prey knew he was there.

He kicked the second door on the right, and his foot bounced right off it. The No Life King scowled, and he kicked the door harder, using all his force.

The door exploded inwards, and he stepped in, climbing over what was left of the doors barricades.

He heard whimpering in the corner, and with a wicked chuckle, advanced upon the shivering form in the corner.

As he reached the bundle, he leaned down, preparing to purr in the FREAKS ear.

But before he could open his mouth, the bundle leaped into life. Something hard and metallic collided with his face, and he staggered back, shocked by the sudden attack. Blood poured from his mouth and broken nose, and he scowled at the vampire before him, his eyes flashing dangerously. He had lost his sunglasses in the fray earlier, so his magma eyes were completely visible.

"So, I guess I was mistaken. You're more than just a whoring FREAK," he growled, pointing his Jackal at his attacker.

Before him stood a tall, ghostly pale woman. Her hair was long and dark brown, and her eyes were dark red, shining against her pale face. Her lips were firm set, and her face was filled with hatred and determination. She was wearing a small, skimpy black dress and stockings, complete with high heel boots. A long, menacing, black, Riot pump-action shotgun was in her hands, and she was aiming at his chest, her eyes narrowed dangerously. She was shockingly beautiful, in a black-widow kind of way.

She took a threatening step forwards, her fangs bared. Alucard couldn't help but be impressed by her bravery, but he believed she was more stupid than brave.

As she took another step closer, Alucard lashed out, his fist connecting with her stomach. The woman cried out, and she danced away from him, clutching her abdomen. She dropped her gun, and it clattered as it hit the ground, leaving its master defenseless.

Alucard noticed her strange behavior, and he frowned, searching her with his mind.

He found something most unexpected.

The Nosferatu froze, before letting out a wild roar of rage. His fists clenched, and he advanced upon the now wide eyed freak. He grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall, his hands clenching her throat.

"You sick, worthless filth! You perform a ritual that only the noblest of vampires have the privilege to do! How dare you have the gall to show us such cheek! I'll kill you and smear your blood across the walls, you filthy circus slut!" he roared, slamming her repeatedly into the wall. He held hr throat with one hand, and he grabbed her abdomen with the other, squeezing mercilessly.

The woman cried out, and with one hand, slammed her fist into the side of his head. Her fist connected with his head, and she was rewarded with a satisfying crunch.

When he didn't let go, the vampire began to worry. She wriggled and trashed, scratching at his hands.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and she grinned in triumph. With a low roar she lashed out with her foot, her heel slashing his belly.

Alucard hissed and let go of her, blood pouring from his slashed stomach. The woman lunged at her gun, rolling on the floor. She grabbed it and took aim, firing a shot into Alucards' head.

The Hellsing Trash man didn't stand a chance. His head blew clean off his shoulders, and he collapsed, blood spreading across the floor like a red disease.

The FREAK let out a sigh of relief, and she climbed to her feet. She touched her belly tentatively, and smiled in relief when she felt the soft beating of her tiny, fetus's heart.

She looked at the body of her attacker, and she spat at it, hissing at him venomously.

But, to her horror, the body began to laugh, the laughter echoing around the room. The blood began to flow back into the body, and it rose, healing itself.

The vampire scowled, pushing aside her fear. She lunged at the newly regenerated Nosferatu, driving her shoulder into his stomach. Alucardtook a step back, and, with a maniacal grin, lashed out with his hands.

But the woman was too quick. She jumped back, dancing across the room at speeds that Alucard had only seen once before.

He remembered the blond hair vampire from all that time ago, the one who called himself Luke, and he grinned, smiling at the brunette.

"You're quite quick, for a vampire whore."

The vampire bristled at the comment, and then sneered, pointing her shotgun at him.

"And you're quite slow, for an insane Trash man. I will not be beaten by some human's pet," she hissed, before pulling the trigger, firing a round at him.

Alucard dodged the cascade of tiny bullets, the shrapnel blasting a large hole in his coat. He scowled, and launched at her again, his fists raised. As he reached her, he pulled his fist back and punched her, his fist crashing into her chest.

The woman flew back from the shear force of the hit, colliding with the far wall. She winced, and then stood up straight, her eyes flashing. She soon had to dodge another fist, as Alucard lashed out again. She rocketed to the far side of the room, smiling coolly.

Alucard growled, and spun around to face her. He laughed maniacally, his laughter sending a stab of worry and fear deep into his opponent.

"Yes, yes, yes! Show me what you've got! I'm really beginning to enjoy this!" he shouted in malicious joy, as he drew out his two guns once again.

The brunette scowled, and she ran for it, as bullets began to slice through the air around her. On of them caught her shoulder and she winced as blood poured from the huge wound. She raced out the door and down the passage, stopping at the stairs. She spun around to search for her insane opponent, her eyes shining bright.

Alucard phased into very behind her, and he shoved the gun barrel of his Casull into the back of her head, grinning in triumph.

The FREAK gave a gasp, and she ducked low, just as he pulled the trigger. The blessed bullet rocketed over her head, crashing into the window at the far end of the passage.

Before Alucard could aim at her again, she launched herself down the passage way, reaching the window in no time at all. She crashed through the window, and fell to the street below, landing elegantly.

Alucard followed close behind her, phasing through the wall. He landed on the spot where she had been just moments before, and he looked up, watching he disappear of the lip of the three story building before him. With a grin, he began to rise, soaring to the top of the building.

As he reached the top, he was greeted by a round from the shotgun, the tiny bullets piercing his chest.

But he carried on, ignoring the wounds completely. He fired his Jackal, and he watched in ill concealed joy as his blessed silver bullets rained upon the woman. The fact that he had carried on after her attack had left her shocked and surprised, and she cried out in pain as the bullets pierced her body.

Before she could do anything else, Alucard was upon her, his eyes glowing insanely. He grabbed her gun and wrenched from her hand before tossing it lightly aside.

With a wicked chuckle, he grabbed her throat and lifted her skywards, blood pouring from the fresh bullet wounds.

"It's all over, little FREAK. Do try again in your next life, if the devil doesn't drag you down to rot in his own firey whore house."

Alucard drew his hand back, before plunging it into her chest, impaling her were she hung.

The FREAK let out a shrill scream, her voice filled with pain. Blood poured from her mouth and wound as he pulled his arm out of her, leaving behind a huge, gaping hole.

He let go of her, and watched as she fell, landing in a puddle of her own blood.

Alucard grinned, as he absorbed the blood around him, the liquid life running into his boots as he sucked it up hungrily.

"That battle was more challenging than I first thought. If this one was weaker than her partner, then my dear little Draculina must be getting a run for her money," he mused, a little spear of worry stabbing his gut.

He turned to leave, but remembered something crucial at the last minute. He turned back to the body of the woman, and he stared at her abdomen. Slowly, he withdrew his beloved Casull, aiming it at her swollen abdomen.

He rested his finger on the trigger, but did not pull it. He stood there, pointing his gun at the unborn child. His face contorted in frustration, as he fought with himself, an inner turmoil raging inside him.

Finally, he swore under his breath, lowering the gun. For some strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to shoot. He stared at the corpse for a bit longer, musing over what he had done, or rather, what he had failed to do.

Growling, he walked over to the fallen shotgun, using his telekinesis to pick it up. He held it in his hands, turning it over and over.

It was a truly magnificent gun, and he silently wondered how a FREAK could have gotten hold of it. And, on top of it all, the gun had blessed silver bullets.

_Maybe that little vampire whore was a member of the front line. I wonder why the Major never sent her out to battle…_

After a minute or more of thoughtful silence, he stuffed the gun in his coat, deciding he'd keep it.

Alucard chuckled at himself, and walked slowly to the edge of the building. He dropped down to the ground effortlessly, and looked about, like a wolf ready for an attack.

When he saw no one about, he No Life King transformed into his hell hound form, and with a growl, charged off to find Seras. Now that he was no longer fighting, he could sense her struggle, and he was determined to reach her and help her in whatever way possible. He feared for her safety, and he fervently hoped the male vampire was not as powerful as he had first thought.

But, even though he would never admit it, he was looking forward to being at her side once again. After the battle with the pregnant FREAK, he was strangely yearning for her company, or at least more than he usually did.

_Maybe I can have a little fun while I'm there._ He thought, remembering his earlier plans. He grinned at the idea, and doubled his speed, racing through the village just like the way his blessed bullets raced out of the barrels of his guns.

* * *

**Tah Dah! What do you think? I hope you guys got the clues! If you didn't, then that's OK, because all will be revealed in the next chapter! And, oh how things are going to start heating up! :) **

**By the way, the hell hounds in this story are based on the ones in the Hellsing ANIME, because that hell hound looks soooo awesome! So if you want to imagine what Seras and Alucard look like, look at that Hell hound, and just imagine it with gold fur and blue eyes for Seras. :)**

**See you guys at the end of the month! I can only update then, but until then, goodbye!**

**Ps. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! It makes me so happy to find new reviews! Press that button on the bottom of the page and show you care!**


	4. Chapter 4: Magnolia

**Hey guys! I have successfully moved to my new home, and everything is set up! The chapters are going to flow smoothly now, so have no fears! :)**

**I have decided to make this chapter with a song in the background, and you have to play the song in the background to get the full effects! The song is called Magnolia, by Suilen, and if you watch the Hellsing OVAs, you will know that the song is going to be the ending song for Hellsing Ultimate ova 7. I picked the song up in the ova 7 trailer, and it works soooo awesomely with this chapter! And have you guys seen the trailer? Oh my soul, it is soooo awesome! Go to YouTube, type in Magnolia Hellsing ova 7 trailer, and choose the one with a picture of Seras with blood tears on her face! You won't regret it! I based what Seras looks like transformed on the images I saw, specifically the one where she is floating down the corridor. Come on people, you HAVE to watch it!**

**Oh, and I have some good news! I am planning on writing another M rated Hellsing fanfic next year or in two or three months! You see, I have picked up an interest in Greek Mythology, and I noticed a story that just fitted AxS perfectly! Let me ask you all, have you ever heard of the tale about Persephone, the Goddess of Spring and Fertility, and Hades, God of the Underworld nd the King of the Dead? If the answer is 'yes', then I am sure you will agree that the story is excellent! I am literally biting at the bit to get started on it, but sadly, I have too many fanfics on my plate, and I have to finish this story and my other fanfic. But I will DEFINATELY write it!**

**Oh, and don't just read the chapter and think you'll get it, because no one has a clue what the lyrics of the song are, so you have to listen to the song while you read. Just put the song on repeat! (And don't ignore the fact that it NEEDS the song!)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Magnolia**

Seras stalked down the dark, moonlight streets, her cannon held firmly in one hand. She stopped at every cross road, freezing in the middle and glancing down each side street as she went. She searched the streets with her third eye, and could always sense the vampire presence in the distance. The FREAK vampire wasn't moving, but staying in one spot, waiting for his attackers.

Often, Seras would glance back, her mind searching the city for the familiar warm mind of her master. He too was stalking along the streets, drawing ever closer to his target.

Seras wished he was by her side, and she let out a grumble, looking back to the path she was travelling.

"Why must life be so cruel? Bloody have to do everything by myself," she fussed, having one of her regular moments.

Her little black cat ears flattened on her head, responding to her emotions, even though they weren't real. She wondered if the moment was too serious for them, but eventually shrugged and continued on, her cannon swaying menacingly by her side.

She passed multiple ghouls along the way, but instead of blowing them up, black shadows sprouted from her back, impaling them straight through the heart like her master did. At least he wasn't a bad teacher, which was one thing.

Seras reached the end of the road, and she turned her head to look at the warehouse next to her. It was a huge, metal structure, with rusted panels and holes at the bottom for rats. Weeds grew through the cracks in the concrete pavement, and the doors were shut, locked from the inside.

Seras blinked, surprised to find a warehouse like this in a small town like York Shire, but she shook it off, concentrating on the vampire she sensed was inside.

She wondered if she should kick the door in, and she stood there, thinking it through.

Finally, she raised her cannon, a low moaning sound coming from the huge weapon. She loaded the cannon with a large incendiary round, and she slammed the cannon closed, clicking it into position.

Her two automatic cannons, her beloved Vladmires, would have been more suitable for the flashy entrance she required, but she preferred the Harkonnan due to the many fighting techniques she could use. And besides, there was no going back now. What would her master think of her if she came back to the village with her tail in between her legs saying she had gone to fetch her other cannons.

He would hardly be impressed.

The little Draculina took a few steps back, and she dropped down to one knee, popping the stand on the cannon and placing it on the ground.

Seras gritted her teeth, prayed that the warehouse wasn't too old for this type of harsh treatment, and fired.

The cannon exploded at the end, and the exploding round hit its target dead centre, blasting the door right off its hinges. The explosion blasted a huge hole in the side of the building, and Seras looked up, a sweat drop sliding down her face when she saw the resulting hole in the other side of the warehouse.

"Oops...sorry," she squeaked to no one in particular. That was just one more thing Sir Integra would have to pay for, along with all the other things Seras and her master had blown up that night.

Seras stood up and stepped into the dark warehouse, and she gave a shiver. The place was dark and eerie, and black shapes loomed in the gloom, making the little Draculina nervous.

Reluctantly, Seras placed her cannon on the ground. She wouldn't be able to fight in hand to hand combat if she had to swing her cannon around, and she wanted to test her new found abilities in this battle. She had fought FREAKS before, but never like this.

She began to search the gloom, stalking through the darkness, walking on the balls of her feet, her fists raised. Her eyes scanned the darkness, searching for any sign of life.

Suddenly, she heard scraping behind her, and she spun around, her eyes going wide at what she saw.

Two large hanger doors were sliding towards each other on their own accord, sliding across the entrance she had just made. They slammed shut, and a loud boom rang through the air as the warehouse was plunged into almost complete darkness. The only sources of light came from the holes in the ceiling and the gaping hole in the wall that her cannon had created, letting moonlight drift through into the dank warehouse.

Seras shivered. She hadn't noticed the extra doors when she came in, and she cursed herself angrily. If she wanted to stay alive, she had to notice such things when she entered hostile territory. She used to be a Police Officer for heaven's sake! She had leant how to do 360 degree sweeps of a room, and she should have done that when she came in!

The little vampire continued on, wishing her master was with her. She could only imagine the fun he was having, ripping the vampire to shreds and gliding through blood like it was nothing but water.

She imagined his handsome face, stained with blood, trails of it snaking down his shirt and into his mouth. She saw him smile that insane, terrifying smile, and she saw his long black hair falling around him in long, midnight waves. His eyes glowed red before her, and he leaned in, his eyes closing seductively...

Seras gave a little roar, shaking her head hurriedly. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't be having one of her little sexual fantasies right in the middle of enemy territory! She swore repeated under her breath, scowling angrily.

_Oh, can this get any fucking worse!?_

No sooner had she thought the words did she hear a long, snake like hiss behind her. A cold breath tickled the blond hairs on her neck, making them stand on end.

Seras whirled round; baring her fangs to her attacker, but her eyes fell on nothing but darkness.

She frowned, and she searched the gloom again, her head turning in a slow arc. But nothing jumped out at her, and she sighed, turning back to the path she was travelling on.

But her face came within inches of another's, and she reared back, letting out a shocked cry of alarm as she fell on her ample bottom, hitting the ground with a painful thump.

A man with short, raven black hair and grass green eyes stood before, smiling down at her. His skin was pearly white, illuminated by the moonlight that shone in through a hole in the ceiling right above him.

"My, my, my, you've finally arrived! I'm so glad," he purred, smiling at the startled Draculina, "You won't believe how many times I've had to wait for my visitors to come to me, and I have now come to appal tardiness."

Seras stared at him in confusion for a full minute, taking him in. He was wearing a black designer suite, with a red button up shirt underneath, and a long black tie. There was a holster of some kind on his hip, but she could see no gun it.

The man was devilishly handsome, but to the girl he came nowhere close to her master's ancient beauty.

The little Draculina scowled, and stood slowly to her feet. She bared her fangs at the pleasantly smiling vampire, and she spread her legs, moving into her fighting stance.

"Well, I'm _so _sorry," she growled, her fists clenching angrily.

The man chuckled, and he gave her an extravagant bow.

"No need to be so rude, my dear! Let me introduce myself! My name is Demetri, Demetri Watson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seras Victoria!"

Seras gave a hiss of shock before scowling and kicking dirt at his face.

"How the hell do you know my name? And I'm rude to people I despise. You make me sick!"

The vampire chuckled, and he began to advance upon her, walking slowly towards her.

"I'm sure you are. You're such a cute little thing, aren't you, my little Draculina?"

Seras hissed, angry that he had used one of her master's pet names for her. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and she stalked backwards as he advanced on her, her hands forming claws.

But suddenly he stopped, and he frowned at her, his head cocked to one side. He sniffed the air, and a grin spread across his face.

"You have a master? Ah yes, he's the one fighting my mate right now. Yes, I can feel his scent and power radiating off of you in waves! He must be very good to you, my dear."

Seras froze, and she stiffened, her eyes growing wide as he hit a raw nerve.

Demetri stopped too, and he cocked his head to one side, smiling wickedly.

"Did I hit a nerve, my dear? Does he not love you and hold you close in the day? Surely you must be his greatest treasure!"

"Shut up!" Seras snapped, scowling it him, she didn't want to show him how much those comments and questions where hurting her. Her master was one of her greatest weaknesses, and she couldn't show him that.

Unfortunately, it was a little too late for that.

He started advancing upon her again, smiling hugely, and his eyes shone bright.

"You poor dear! What heartless monster turns such a beautiful girl like you, only to abandon her like this? You poor little thing!" he purred, forcing her closer to the warehouse wall.

"I said shut up!! He hasn't abandoned me!!" she roared, her eyes flashing red. She rushed him, her fists raised. She lashed out, trying to hit him in the stomach, but he blocked her, smacking her hand away as if she was nothing but a naughty child.

Demetri tisked, wagging a stern finger at her as he continued to advance upon her.

"But my dear, how can you be so sure? Does he hold you? Does he say he loves you?...Has he even made love to you?"

Seras gave a roar, her eyes turning red in rage as she lunged at him again. But he pulled something long out of his holster, sending it whipping through the air. A long, sharp whip wrapped around her throat and threw her against the wall, slamming her into the metal wall mercilessly.

Demetri was before her in a flash, pressing her to the wall. His whip tightened around her neck, and Seras struggled, spitting and hissing in his face.

The vampire purred, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I've heard so many great things about you, Seras. I heard how you destroyed a zeppelin all by yourself, shooting it straight out of the air like it was nothing more than a toy. I've heard that your strength and speed boggles the mind of any vampire who stands up to you. You glide through blood and flesh, crushing ghouls under your feet. No one has survived an attack from your cannons, or your familiars. But strangely, you're master still doesn't appreciate you. I bet he hasn't even kissed you once."

Seras struggled, thrashing and biting, her fangs and teeth sharpening and extending way past her lower lip. Her eyes glowed red in rage, and she lashed out, aiming for his head.

But he grabbed her hands in one of his own, and he rested a hand on her thigh, snaking his fingers up her leg teasingly, making goose bumps rise on her skin. Seras gasped, her eyes widening in horror

"But I won't be so cruel, my dear. I'll show you what love really looks like. Forget about your heartless master. My partner will finish him off soon enough."

Seras spat in his face, and she leered at him, scowling in rage.

"You bastard!"

He merely chuckled, his hand snaking up to her stomach. Then, to the Draculina's horror, he popped one of her uniform buttons, snaking a pale hand into her uniform. He grabbed her right breast and squeezed it, making the girl hiss and thrash.

In her mind, Seras felt her master's presence freeze, and her mind was suddenly filled with an animalistic roar of rage, as Alucard realized what was happening. He screamed and snarled, his mind gone as he focused on the vampire fondling _his _little Draculina.

Seras tried to buck and move his cold hand away from her, but he held on, massaging her and licking her neck. His fingers pinched her nipple mercilessly, and Seras cried out, begging in her mind for her master to help her.

"See? Not so bad, is it, _my _little Draculina?"

This was the wrong thing to say, and he soon found that out.

Alucard screamed in mindless rage, his voice ringing through the cold night air. Seras screamed along with him, and two black tendrils sprouted from her back, looking almost like bat wings and they lashed out, sending Demetri flying. He hit a metal storage crate, and he slide down it, blood welling from a nasty cut on the back of his head. His whip fell to the ground with him, Seras' blood and bits of skin coating it, turning the black material red. A voice roared in Demetri's mind, the voice filled with hate and anger.

_You dare touch what's mine!!!!!!!!!!!?_Alucard screamed, his voice shattering Demetri's thoughts. Pain flooded through the fake vampire, and he screamed in pain and horror.

Seras growled angrily, the two black tendrils whipping through the air, making loud thrashing sounds. Her eyes glowed blood red and her shoulder heaved as she took in long, angry breaths.

She could feel her master running through the streets, his mind taken over with vicious anger. His own rage flooded through their mental link, fuelling her own and making her snarl and hiss.

Demetri gave a moan, and he sat up, his head already healing. He turned to glare at Seras, but he gasped, his eyes widening in horror.

Seras was frozen in place, her legs spread wide. Her arms were crossed horizontally before her, and her hands formed claws, racking and slicing the air. Her one eye that was visible was wide and insane, glowing red on her face. Blackness seemed to radiate off of her, and she snarled, her fangs huge in her mouth.

"I'll make you pay. I'll paint the walls with your blood, you insolent little man. You'll pay for insulting my master!"

With that, she lifted one foot, and slammed it on the ground in a dramatic fashion, making a few pebbles jump on the spot. This was unnecessary, but she was angry enough to do anything to strike fear in the FREAKS heart.

As her foot hit the ground, the shadows and darkness around her froze before suddenly rushing towards her, being absorbed by the Draculina. Her face became hidden in darkness, only her outline visible to him as she closed her eyes briefly.

Suddenly, her one visible eye flashed open, wide and insane, glowing red with one tiny black pupil. As her eye flashed open, a huge red one opened up on her ample chest, staring at the horrified vampire before it. The huge eye belonged to her first familiar, Pip Bernadette, her closest friend who had died for her in the battle against Millennium. His huge red eye moved and stared on her chest, the tiny pupil dancing around till finally falling on Demetri, freezing as he saw him.

As the eye froze, Seras' uniform began to change. Her boots and gloves began to turn black, the colour disappearing as the shadows moved up her body. Her leggings became blood red and tattered with a large hole on each side of her thigh length leggings, and her yellow uniform turned a horrific red, as if someone had painted her with blood and dirt. Her spiky blond hair swayed slightly around her, framing her pale face. Her cat ears and tail disappeared, effectively erasing the cute little vampire that had stood there mere minutes before.

Seras grinned insanely, and her left arm began to die, turning scarred and broken. It fell off, landing on the ground with a sickening thump. Black and fire filled tendrils began sprouting from her shoulder like a huge branch, forming a shadowy mass of black and orange tendrils. At the base of the tendrils it glowed orange and yellow, like a window straight to hell. Black and red tendrils swirled around her in eerie circles, orbiting the enraged Draculina. Her black pupil turned white in a flash, glowing bright in the sea of red.

Demetri stared at her in horror, before shakily climbing to his feet. He lifted his whip up and slashed the air, scowling at the monster before him.

"My, my, my, you do look angry. It has always been a dream of mine to finally fight a great Nosferatu!"

Seras hissed, tilting her head back slightly to stare down at him in disgust. The massive eye on her chest flashed briefly before closing, disappearing from her chest. The tendrils around her became darker as Pip joined them, adding his soul to the fire.

Seras lifted her feet off the ground, hovering there. She began to move forwards, her branch of tendrils swaying and swirling around her. Her eye stared Demetri down as she drew closer, and the FREAK took a few steps back, whipping the air.

"That's close enough, my dear!" he chided, lashing out with his whip, aiming it for her face.

But her right hand shot up, grabbing the whip in mid air. Her face came out of the shadows, pale and beautiful, her eyes glowing hungrily. A huge snarl crossed her lips, and she revealed her deadly sharp teeth, looking like shark teeth.

With a twist, she whirled on the spot, pulling the whip with her. She pulled Demetri into the air, sending him flying over her. She pulled the whip taught and slashed downwards, smashing him into the ground.

Demetri let go of the whip as he hit the ground, and he groaned, climbing onto his hands and knees. He coughed up blood, spitting and coughing it on the ground. He got shakily to his feet and turned to Seras, trembling slightly.

Seras held his whip in one hand, and she raised it, holding it in her fist. She squeezed it, grinding her teeth as she broke it, mashing it to a miserable pulp before throwing it to the other end of the warehouse.

Demetri stared in horror at what was left of his only weapon, and he gave a soft chuckle.

"You're good. I must say I haven't been thrown like that in quite some time."

Seras laughed, her voice ringing with insanity, "Well prepare for more of them, you worthless piece of dog shit."

With a growl, Demetri launched into action, running towards the now grounded Nosferatu. He raised his fist to punch her, but her black tendril arm lashed out, striking him mercilessly. Cuts appeared all over his body, and he howled in pain.

Seras raised her fist and punched him, sending him flying into a shipping container. The metal crumbled and shattered from the force of the impact, and Demetri groaned, the metal shards puncturing his skin as he peeled himself out of the wreckage.

Her tendril arm began to solidify, turning into a huge black scythe made up of curling tendrils. She smiled wickedly before running at him, her scythe slicing the air as she went, ripping it apart.

Demetri gasped, and he jumped to the side as Seras sliced the container in half, her arm cutting through it like it was made of butter. She whirled around to him, a hungry, animalistic sound escaping her throat. She slashed again and Demetri jumped back, the razor sharp blade whistling as it missed him by mere centimetres. But Seras was ready for that and struck low, aiming for his legs.

Demetri jumped hurriedly, the scythe passing under him. But he didn't get away unscathed, and his black pants were torn, blood flowing from a deep slice in his calf. He cried out in pain, his hand shooting down to catch the blood as it fell.

The blood caught the Nosferatu's attention, and a tendril shot out of her back, dropping down to lap up the blood that had dripped to the floor.

Seras purred at the taste of it as she absorbed it, and she lashed out again, eager for more.

But Demetri expected this, and he jumped, landing on a pile of wooden crates. He gave a growl at the girl beneath him, and she looked up, letting out a growl of rage.

The Draculina launched herself at him, jumping onto the crates. She lunged at him, her arm drawn back and her scythe extended. Her face was twisted in a huge, sadistic grin, and her shoulders shook with laughter.

Demetri stumbled back, nearly losing his footing as the girl sliced and thrashed, often lashing out with a fist, catching him unawares. Her tendril scythe danced through the air at lightning speeds, often slicing his clothes. Every time the blade nicked his skin, pain would curse through is body like an electric jolt, making him cry out and spasm. Seras would laugh all the harder, her eyes widening and her pupil growing smaller.

Suddenly, Demetri stepped on thin air, and he nearly fell, wind milling his arms to keep his balance. He looked down at the ground below him, then back at the grinning Nosferatu, weighing up his options.

He could jump back, but Seras would just dive after him, cutting him to a million little pieces before he even hit the ground. Or he could jump up and over her and prey that she couldn't extend her scythe or jump after him.

"What, nowhere to run? Come on, fight me! I'll chop you up into a million bite sized pieces! Come on and fight me, you who claim to be a vampire! Fulfil your dreams and fight a Nosferatu! Hurry, hurry, hurry!!" she cried, her voice layered with insane excitement. She sounded exactly like her master.

Demetri drew in his courage and charged, raising his fists. He lashed out, his fist rocketing through the air.

He connected with her face, and a sickening crunch filled the air as her head shot back, her neck snapping like a twig. Blood welled from her broken noise, and blood leaked from her mouth, sliding down her chin and disappearing under her shirt.

Demetri lashed out with his other fist, and he punched a hole right through her stomach, the fist reappearing on the other side. He pulled his fist out, and the Draculina's blood shot out her wound, drenching Demetri in the sultry red liquid.

But she merely chuckled; her eyes wide and her head tilted all the way back that she was looking right behind her, her spine arched backwards. She raised her arm and slashed up, thrashing blindly at her enemy.

Demetri jumped, taking advantage of her position. He jumped straight up, intending to jump over her. He laughed wickedly, staring at the broken Nosferatu below him.

But Seras looked up, and she laughed insanely, seeing him above her. Her scythe morphed into the black and firey branch, and it shot up, rocketing to meet the vampire in mid air.

It loomed in front of him, solidifying back into the scythe. It was way longer then it had been a minute ago, and it sliced down, slicing through flesh and bone.

Demetri howled and landed, clutching his left arm. Blood leaked from it, and a disgusting squelch was heard as his arm fell away, falling to the ground. Blood sprayed from his severed limb, and his black suit jacket fell, falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

Demetri gave a cry of pain, staring in horror at his severed arm, clutching the bleeding stump. He turned around, and he gagged as he watched Seras turn around, her scythe back to its original length. Blood and flesh dripped from the blade, running down the onyx tendrils and seeping into the Draculina's already red uniform.

Seras began to tilt her head back into its normal position, sickening cracks filling the air as she righted herself, healing her broken spine, impaled lower body and neck. The blood around her flowed into her open abdomen, the entrails shooting back inside as the hole began to seal itself.

Her head settled back into place, and she grinned at the sight of her blood stained tendrils.

She raised the scythe to her lips, her long, serpentine tongue extended to lap it up. She ran her tongue up the scythe, moaning at the taste of blood.

Once she'd licked it clean, she turned back to her prey. Demetri was staggering to his feet, still clutching his bleeding stump.

"An arm for an arm, Demetri. I just couldn't let you have that advantage, now could I?" she purred, advancing upon him slowly, her red clad, illustrious hips swaying from side to side as she moved, her tendril arm raised.

Demetri staggered back, coming to the edge of the crates. His eyes widened in terror, and he turned back to the female Nosferatu, his eyes wide with panic and horror.

"You-you m-m-monster!!!" he cried, frozen in place.

Seras froze, cocking her head to one side, as if listening for something. Then her eyes flashed in excitement, and she grinned all the wider.

"Well what did you expect? I belong to a monster. A monster's pet monster." She purred, her eyes glued to Demetri.

The double doors on the side of the warehouse exploded inwards, shattering on the spot. A dark silhouette stood against the moonlight, red eyes glowing on its face. A loud growl was heard, and Alucard stepped into the warehouse, his teeth clenched in a snarl and his eyes glowing bright red in rage. His guns were held in each clenched fist, his hands gripping them so tight his knuckles stood out beneath his white gloves. His black hair turned into black tendrils, and he scanned the warehouse, searching for the vampire he had come to destroy.

But his eyes fell on Seras. Her arm had turned back to the branch of hellish tendrils, bits of them circling her while others lunged at Demetri, wrapping around his throat and lifting him skywards.

The No Life King's eyes widened in shock, and his tendrils froze in place around his head. He had never seen her transform before, and he was deeply shocked by her monstrous beauty. Usually she would just use the wing-like tendrils on her back, or her cannon, but _this_; this was more than he had ever dreamed of her becoming. Just the sight of her made his member harden in his pants lustfully, and his rage fell away, replaced by lust and want. He stuck his guns back in his suit, and his hands reached out, as if trying to snatch his pet out the air. It took all his will power to stop himself from taking her right there, drinking her sweet virgin blood as he mated with her. The idea was so tempting and delicious it made him growl.

Seras grinned at her master, her eyes bright. She wanted to impress him more, and with a roar, she slammed Demetri into the ground, laughing as he screamed in pain.

Seras hovered down to the ground, and she walked slowly towards her next victim, her hips swinging and her back hunched slightly, her large breasts hanging slightly as she walked. Her arm changed back to the shadow scythe for the last death blows.

Demetri lay on his stomach, groaning. He tried to raise himself with his arm, but Seras slammed a foot down on his back, snapping his spine. The fake vampire howled and twitched, pain cursing through his body and blinding him.

Seras laughed wickedly, and she sliced his last arm, cutting it away like it was nothing more than a wing from a Christmas turkey. Demetri began to sob, paralysed and in mortal agony. Blood spouted from his arm like a waterfall, forming a pool around him and the Nosferatu.

The Draculina bent down and grabbed his black, bloody hair, yanking his head up. One leg was planted to the ground in between his legs, while the other held his broken back in place. She pulled and tugged, making him cry out as he was stretched. His torso and body was arched up, and his neck was pulled way back till he was looking up into the insane eyes of Seras, his soon-to-be killer.

"Have fun in hell, you bastard. I hope you and your _mate _live happily ever after under the Devils torture," she snarled, her scythe arm posed horizontally in the air next to him.

With one last growl, she sliced horizontally, cutting straight through his neck. His body fell to the ground, turning into dust, while his head still hung from the Draculina's hand, his eyes wide and empty in death, his mouth wide for a scream that would never come. Blood seeped from his severed neck, and a large trail of blood leaked from his open mouth, slithering down his chin.

Seras smiled, straightening up and holding his head in one hand. She tossed it up and down like a ball, before whirling round at lightning speeds, throwing the severed head to her master. The head shot through the air, rocketing towards the stunned No Life king. But he regained his composure, and he caught it in one hand just before it hit him square in the face.

He smiled and he turned to grin at Seras, who was smiling and waiting for his praise with wide, excited eyes.

"Well done, Seras Victoria! I haven't seen such a magnificent sight in ages!! You acceded way past my expectations. Nicely done, Police Girl!" he praised loudly, his eyes wide and excited.

Seras smiled, literally glowing with happiness. Her black tendril arm swayed slightly, seeming to glow brighter in her excitement.

But then Alucard remembered what he was holding, and he scowled angrily, his magma eyes flashing.

Alucard held the severed head up, scowling at the dead FREAKS face. He felt like crushing it, but decided on something else.

He lifted his left arm, and with the other he tossed the head high into the air, making sure it was quite a distance up. While it was rising in the air, Alucard's left arm began to morph, and it fell to the ground, turning into a bloody mass as he absorbed it. Out of his severed arm a huge hell hound head sprouted, the dog as black as night and with four pairs of red eyes on its head. The hound sniffed and snarled, and it looked up, spotting the head as it came back down to earth.

"Fetch," Alucard ordered wickedly, and Baskerville lunged upwards, rocketing towards the head. With a mighty snarl it snapped its mouth shut, tearing the head in its mouth apart. It gave a gulp, and receded back to its master, panting as it went.

As it reached Alucard, it seemed to catch a scent in the air. Baskerville sniffed, casting hungry glances around the warehouse.

Its eyes finally fell on Seras, and the Draculina smiled sweetly, reaching a hand out to the hell hound, even though it was way too far away to pet.

But Baskerville gave a snarl, thrashing his head in the air, drool falling from its huge mouth, dripping to the ground. Its eyes shone bright red, and it growled and barked, the sound echoing around the dark warehouse.

Seras shrank back from the dog, not believing what was happening. How could Baskerville hate her? He was a part of her master!

She cast a pleading glance at her master, but she froze when she saw the grin on his face, his eyes shining red with an insane light.

"Good boy!" Alucard purred, and Baskerville snarled, beginning to advance on the confused and terrified Draculina.

* * *

**A cliff hanger!! (Falls back off the cliff, laughing insanely) I wonder what's going to happen next!?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully you like the song I chose! I wanted to use a song from Hellsing Ultimate. So I thought I'd use this one, since it so suits the moment and it is in the latest OVA. But, does anyone have any idea when the English dub for OVA 5 will come out? I have been waiting forever, and I hate it when I have to read subtitles! It just ruins the whole experience! I know there's a delay, but does anyone have a clue what the hell is going on!? How can they already be launching OVA 7 when they haven't even made the English dub for the fifth one?! Grrrr, it makes my blood boil!**

**But people, please review! I need more reviews! I don't want to put review limits on and say that I will only launch the next chapter if I get, like, 30 reviews! That is not fun to do, but how do I know if my story is any good if people don't review? Come on people, have a heart! (Gives puppy dog eyes and points at the big green review button) Please? Pretty please? (Hey, it worked with my other story! I said 'pretty please' and I went from getting five reviews per chapter to about eleven!)**

**See you next time! I'm going to launch the next chapter pretty soon, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Bye, bye! Ps. Alucard is sooooooooo damn awesome (don't forget sexy)! And Seras looks soooo cool in the OVA 7 trailer!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lust and Hunger

**Hey all you wonderful Hellsing lovers!! I'm soooo glad you've enjoyed my story so far! All your reviews made my heart melt! Thank you so much! Anyway, I do hope you love this chapter! I hope it's spicy enough for you! Oh, and I have something funny for you! While you're reading, just keep in mind that this whole chapter was born while I listened to a song by Utah Saints. The song is called 'Something good is coming'! :) (Look it up and see why I find it so funny)**

**Enjoy the chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Lust and Hunger**

Seras stared in horror at the approaching hell hound, her eyes wide and confused.

"M-M-Master...what are you d-d-doing!?" she stammered, her eyes glued to the snarling beast as it stalked her, its eyes shining hungrily.

But Alucard just grinned, his eyes flashing insanely, "Quiet, Police Girl! Don't even move a muscle. This won't hurt a bit!" he sneered.

Seras whimpered, as the dog gave a growl, swinging his head from side to side. Drool fell from his mouth, falling to the dirty warehouse floor with a splat. He began to speed up, moving faster and faster towards his prey.

Seras wanted to scream and run, but she cast a glance at her master. Her eyes met his, and she felt herself begin to drift away. She could trust her beloved master, couldn't she? He wouldn't eat her, surely, though sometimes...she wished he would.

Alucard heard this thought, and he grinned all the wider, his eyes shining hungrily. Everything was working perfectly.

Baskerville stopped suddenly, his eyes glued to the shivering, mesmerized Draculina as she stared into her master's eyes. She swayed slightly on the spot, threatening to fall over in her daze.

Alucard chuckled, and he raised his hand, his finger posed.

"Dinner time, Baskerville," he purred, and he clicked his fingers once. The sound made the hell hound's hair stand on end, and with a howl of delight, the dog lunged at Seras, his mouth wide.

This was enough to shake Seras out of her master's grasp, and she shivered, spreading her arm and shadow arm to keep her balance. Her eyes looked up, and she gasped before giving a small shriek of horror as Baskerville came up before her, his mouth wide.

Seras winced and screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to begin as she would be torn apart.

_Why Master, why!?_ She thought to herself, horrified that her master would end it all like this.

But then, something most unexpected happened.

Baskerville's long tongue snaked out, and he licked her from sole to crown, his wet tongue lapping up the blood on her uniform. It travelled over her face, and Seras gasped at the wrong moment, getting a large drop of drool in her mouth.

The Draculina stumbled back, spitting and hacking. Her tendril arm steamed as the heat from it evaporated the drool coating it, and the Draculina's spiky blond hair stood up straight, slicked back by the dog drool.

Seras shook herself, and used her vampire abilities to rid herself of the wet dog spittle. Her hair flopped back into place around her head, and she glared at Baskerville, reaching out a hand to stop the hell hound from licking her further. Baskerville gave a sad, hungry whimper, and stuck out his tongue, trying in vain to reach her still bloody body.

Alucard laughed, watching his struggling fledgling with ill concealed glee and hunger. He wanted her so badly, and the sight of her in that blood soaked uniform made it all the harder.

"Stop struggling, Police Girl. My dog is hungry, and you are the most perfect treat for him...feed him."

Seras froze, her eyes growing wide. Baskerville took the opportunity and began to lick her again, his tongue tickling her and making her shiver. She knew that technically, it was her master licking her rather than Baskerville, but she was in too much shock to even pull away.

"F-feed him?" she squeaked, her cheeks going red.

"Yes, Police Girl. Feed him. You're body is literally soaked in your own blood! And besides, he needs to get to know you probably...what better way to get acquainted than through a delicious dinner?"

Seras looked at the hell hound before her, and he licked her ample chest, the drool soaking through the material and wetting her breasts. The warm drool became cold on her skin, and the Nosferatu shivered, unable to believe her master was asking her to do this. She shivered from the constant, wet contact, and she fought back a moan.

She cast a pleading glance at her master, and her red eyes met his. His eyes bore into her, demanding and hungry. She realized that he wasn't asking her to feed his familiar, but to feed _him _instead.

Once again, Seras began to sway, her eyes becoming glowing mirror images of his. She fell into his grasp, and he began to manipulate her thoughts, moulding them like putty.

_Do it, Seras. He's so hungry...would you keep him away from his meal for long? _The No life King purred in her mind, his fingers itching to touch her. He made Baskerville whimper to add effect, and he watched as the girls fingers strayed up to her uniform buttons. She hesitated, her eyes still glued to his. Alucard grinned, and his eyes flashed in approval.

Seras shivered, and began to pop her shirt buttons. Her fingers moved agonizingly slow, and Alucard felt like screaming in impatience. He wanted to taste her sweet blood, and the wait was literally killing him.

Finally, Seras popped the last button, and her shadow tendrils reformed, returning to the shape of her arm. Her arm healed itself, and she flexed her fingers for a second before letting her hands drop down to her belt. She undid it, and Alucard watching in awe as her shirt fell away, leaving her chest bare. Her breasts gleamed white in the moonlight that drifted in through the holes in the metal walls, and the blood that made trails down her porcelain skin looked black against her large, shining breasts. Her rosy nipples stood out from the black and white around them, the buds standing on end from the cold.

Alucard growled hungrily, and Baskerville moved forwards, beginning to lick her breasts. Seras cried out, her eyes going wide. She trembled and moaned, and her eyes became half lidded with pleasure.

The No Life King grinned, and all too soon was the blood gone. His smile faltered slightly, but it doubled in size once again as he forced Baskerville's mouth wide open, and his gloved hand snaked out the hell hound's mouth. His hand grabbed one of her breasts, and the Draculina's eyes flashed open, growing wide as she felt her master's warm, gloved hand grab her aching breast.

The girl cried out in pleasure as she felt her master begin to massage her breast, his fingers stroking her bud to harden it. She moaned and growled, often clenching her teeth and snarling as shadows burst from her back, responding to her excitement. Her hands went up and grabbed tufts of Baskerville's fur, clinging to him as wave upon wave of pleasure cursed through her body. Her skin become so heated that the drool evaporated, leaving her skin dry and clean.

She arched her back and leaned into her master's hand, pressing herself into him. She wanted this so badly. Her mind couldn't even think properly, and her master wasn't even controlling her anymore. He didn't need to, since she wanted this just as much as he did.

"M-Master!" Seras pleaded, her eyes skrewed shut and her body shivering, her white skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. Her lower body ached for him, her frantically beating heart pumping blood down to her womanhood, making her throb painfully. Her dreams and fantasies had never even come close to this!

This was the worst thing she could have done. Alucard let out a lustful growl, and he was before her in a flash, Baskerville disappearing along with his coat and the guns it contained. He was now wearing his white shirt, charcoal dress shirt and pants, and his red, flamboyant tie. The whole outfit was completed with his insane, huge, hungry grin.

His hand squeezed her breast harder, and Seras gave a whoop, her eyes flashing open. She looked up at her master as he leaned over her, and before she could say another word his lips covered hers, and he kissed her passionately, his long, wet tongue forcing its way into her mouth. It swirled around hers, and she responded, eating hungrily at his mouth, her hands snaking into his hair. They seemed to eat at each other's faces, and both vampires moaned and shivered.

Alucard's hand left her breast, and he grabbed her hips, rocking her against him. He wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't take her now. There were so many things he wanted to do to her first.

Seras moaned into his mouth as she felt his throbbing cock press at her stomach, and she rubbed herself against him, desperate to feel more. The No Life King grinned against her lips and ran his tongue along her fangs, slicing it. Blood flooded into her mouth, and Seras growled against his lips, sucking on his bleeding tongue hungrily.

Alucard moaned, shivering as she sucked on his tongue. He won't her to suck on other things as well, but that would have to wait for now.

He pulled away from her mouth, and he grinned when she tried to follow him up, her mouth eager to have him again, but he pushed her back down, grinning wickedly.

"Wait a bit more, my little Minx. I have some very special treats planned for you."

Seras shivered from the seductive promise in his words, and she moaned as he began to descend to her breasts, his hands running up and down her stomach, making her catch her breath.

He paused at her left breast, and snaked his tongue out, pressing it to her raised peak. He flicked his tongue over it, brushing the tip up and down, making Seras moan and tremble. Her hands tangled themselves in his silky black hair, and she pushed his head closer to her; arching her head back to stare at the moon with passion filled red eyes.

"Master..." she moaned, pressing her breast to his lips, desperate for his warmth.

Alucard grinned, and he took her large breast into his equally large mouth. Seras cried out as he bit down on her nipple, beginning to suckle on her blood. The Draculina shivered not from cold, but from heat, and she moaned again and again, her master's name riding on a breath. She eventually began to cry out, her eyes wide.

_Oh, how I love hearing you scream my name, Police girl. You should do that more often! _Alucard teased, his tongue running in circles around her breast. He pulled his mouth away, and Seras moaned in disappointment, which soon turned into another cry of pleasure as his mouth covered her right breast, giving it the same treatment as the other. His tongue swirled around it, flicking her rosy bud and stabbing at it. The heat of his mouth sent waves of warmth through the Draculina's body, and she whimpered, her hands clasping her masters head as he sucked hungrily on her.

Seras couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind was struck dumb by the treatment she was receiving, and the part that was still functioning was in denial. She was literally just waiting to wake up.

"Bloody hell!" she panted, her eyes wide. She gasped as Alucard tugged on her breast, and she tried to think of a swear word that could describe her emotions properly.

Only one came to mind.

"Oh _fuck_!!!" she cried out, her head coming back to look down at Alucard's dark head.

The Nosferatu almost choked on her breast from laughter, and he pulled away, his face twisted in a perverted grin.

"Don't mind if I do!" he purred as he licked his way up her neck, making her shiver and squirm. She held her breath, waiting for him to bite down on her neck, but he went past it, making her frown. Why would master let an opportunity like that pass by?

_Because I have lots of other things I want to do to you first, Police girl._

Seras moaned, and was about to speak up when Alucard's lips covered hers and once again all coherent thought was lost for the poor little Draculina.

The two vampires pressed against each other, their mouth glued together. Alucard's hands held her hips in a vice-like grip, while Seras had her hands in his hair, partly because she didn't want to leave and...Because she was stuck.

Alucard chuckled against her lips, and his tangled hair moved away from her hands, freeing them. Seras moved her hands away, and began to trail them down his front, touching the soft material of his clothes. She slipped her hands in between his shirt buttons and began touching and stoking his clean, hairless chest. The No Life King shivered at her touch, and his throat rumbled as a moan escaped him.

_It's been so long since I've felt like this...fuck; I should have done this sooner! _He reprimanded himself, as he thrust against the material of his pants, his body begging for any form of release. He groaned as the material scratched his sensitive member, and he screwed his eyes shut, fighting to keep what little self control he had left.

Seras pulled her lips away from his, and she looked up at him wanting to meet his eyes. Her eyes searched his face, taking in his grin and his long black hair that tumbled down his shoulders and hung around him like a curtain of shadows. She looked up into his now open red eyes, and her stomach did a back flip as she stared into his lustful, hungry eyes

"Master... Alucard?" she asked, her own eyes shining as bright and red as his.

He chuckled, and the next thing she knew he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her bare chest. His hands snaked down to her skirt, and he grasped her inner thighs, the side of his hands brushing her most sacred area. Seras gasped as he pulled her legs apart, his hands holding her upper, inner thighs like vices. His mouth came down to her left ear, and he ran his tongue around the edge of it, making her shiver.

"You have so much to learn, Police girl. I'll teach you how to scream in soooo many different ways. How about we start now?" he purred, as he drifted down to her neck, his hair sliding down her chest till it all tumbled down over her left breast, tickling her sensitive skin.

Seraswaited withbaited breath, and her eyes went wide as she felt her master kiss her neck, right next to the bite mark from when he had turned her so long ago.

"Let's start with lesson one, Police girl," he purred against her skin before biting down, sinking his long fangs into her neck, puncturing her jugular.

Seras cried out in absolute pleasure, her eyes wide. Blood leaked out of a corner of her mouth, but she made no attempt to stop it. She could feel her master feeding on her, drinking her sweet virgin blood and she felt pleasure curse through her veins, making the blood even sweeter. Seras gave a croak, and her legs buckled under her, but Alucard's long leg came up beneath her, holding her in place. She straddled his thigh, moaning as she felt the soft material of his pants between her thighs. The material soon became wet from her arousal, and she groaned, her eyes still wide and unblinking, her pupil and iris looking tiny as she stared up into the blood red, moonlit sky, her head arched back.

Alucard felt himself begin to slip away as he drank her blood. The taste of her was divine, and his eyes became half lidded as he drank from her, ravelling in the sweet taste of her.

But suddenly he noticed something. He frowned, and abruptly, his eyes went wide as a memory began to play before him.

_***Flashback***_

_Alucard was staring into a dark room, and he looked around, confused. His vampire eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and he looked around, surveying his surroundings._

_The room was filled with cobwebs, and dust coated everything in a thick, grimy layer. The ground was layered in so much dirt you could see footprints leading off down to a flight of stairs, and the footprints disappeared out of his line of sight._

_The No-Life King looked behind himself, and saw a large, metal door behind him. The door was bolted shut, locked from the inside. Obviously, someone didn't want to be disturbed._

_Alucard frowned and turned back to the stairs. He could see empty sconces on the sides of the walls, used as torch holders, but they were all empty now, leaving the dungeon in total, secluded darkness._

_Alucard made his way down the stairs, his boots not even making a sound as he descended further into the darkness. He frowned at this, wondering why his boots didn't make their familiar thumping sounds as he walked heavily down the stairs._

_As he reached the bottom, he looked around again, and he saw that he was in a large, rectangular chamber. The walls were littered with sconces, but they too were empty. Cracks lined the walls, and spiders scuttled across the floor, searching for prey in the barren wasteland._

_In the centre of the room was a round area of darkness, even darker than the shadows around it. The black mist swirled and twitched, forming a protective barrier around something._

_Curious, Alucard made his way slowly towards it, not bothering to listen to anything. But as he got closer, he heard long, loud sobs, and often an ear-splitting, painful scream._

_Alucard sped up, the screams puncturing his heart like blessed blades. He rushed through the darkness, and he broke through the wall of shadows, his breathing heavy._

_The shadow room was lit with candles, and in the dead centre of the room was a large, midnight black coffin. At the top end of the coffin lid was large golden cross engraved into the polished black wood, and just beneath it was an engraved passage, written in beautiful golden letters._

The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame.

_At the bottom end of the coffin lid was a large concrete cube, chipped and cracked from age. Two smaller pointed stones stood on either side of it, and on the top of the centre cube was a large black symbol, painted on the top in black paint._

_Alucard looked closer at it, and he let out a loud gasp, his eyes widening in shock._

_It was the Hellsing seal on his gloves._

_Alucard stepped back in horror, and he looked at the coffin, noticing someone for the first time._

_A small figure was huddled at the side of the coffin, its head resting in its arms as it hunched over the coffin. The person's shoulder shook with broken sobs, and blood leaked out from under the figure, spreading across the surface of the onyx coffin. It dripped over the side, falling to the dirty floor._

_Alucard stared at the figure, his eyes wide. He shook his head slowly as he came closer to the figure, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when the figure lifted its head off its arms, lifting its blood stained face to the sky._

_Seras Victoria sobbed brokenly, blood tears streaming down her face. She let out a sorrowful cry, and looked back down at the coffin, hiccupping as blood tears fell to the wooden surface of the coffin._

_Alucard shook his head, staring at Seras in shock._

_He was looking at one of her memories._

_Seras moaned and sobbed again, her whole body shaking in sorrow as she cried over her master's coffin. She lifted a card up and gazed at it, watching it through her tears._

_Alucard leaned over her shoulder and a surprising lump rose in his throat as he realized what she was looking at._

_She was gazing at a photograph. The photo must have been taken before the Nazis attacked, and he seemed to remember that Seras was taking pictures of everything, showing off her new camera and generally annoying everyone, especially him._

_It was a picture of himself and Seras standing together, posing for a picture. Alucard was standing behind her, and had his arms wrapped around her waist, her large breasts resting on them. His face was twisted in a perverted, sadistic grin, and Seras was standing in front of him, her head just below his chin. She was smiling happily, but her cheeks were slightly pink, indicating her embarrassment of having her master hold her like that._

_But there was one distinct feature to the pose. One of the girl's hands was resting on her master's gloved one, and to the No Life King's shock, he was holding her fingers, like a half hearted attempt to hold her hand._

_Alucard heard a broken sob next to him and he turned his head to gaze at his beloved fledgling. Tears __leaked from her painfully swollen eyes and she shivered, gazing down at the photograph._

"_M-Master...I-I try to b-be strong, a-and I tell everyone th-that you're coming back...b-but I want y-you back n-now! I-I don't want to have to be st-strong anymore! I want you to come back!!!" she sobbed, her breaths coming in short gasps._

_Alucard shook his head in disbelief. Why was he seeing this now? He already hated the fact that he had disappeared for so long, but this was just killing him. The sight of his little Draculina in so much despair made him want to kill the damned Nazis all over again. He wanted to paint the walls with the dead Major's blood, and he scowled, reaching out to touch the sobbing girl's hair._

_But the scene shifted, and Alucard growled, trying to grab the image, but it just disappeared, and was replaced with a moonlight forest. Alucard stared around himself in confusion, his eyebrows raised._

_Suddenly, a male vampire shot past him, and Alucard had to fight down the urge to chase after him, the urge to rip the bloodsucker apart nearly swallowing him. But he knew that this was one of his Draculina's memories, so he didn't launch into action. And besides, what difference would it have made if he did attack the vampire? He couldn't touch a thing in this memory._

_As if to drive this point home, his past self crashed through the trees, charging at lightning speeds after his prey. He charged right through the present day Alucard, moving through him as if he were nothing but mist, and said Alucard watched as his red clad form disappeared into the forest, his guns drawn._

_Alucard chuckled, admiring himself, then he heard laughing behind him, and he turned, watching as Seras ran after past Alucard, laughing and smiling as she watched her master chase after his prey._

_Alucard watched the Draculina run past, and he followed her, flying next to her. He glided alongside her through the trees, grinning at the beautiful female Nosferatu._

"_I remember this! It was a week after I came back, and it was our first mission back together! Fuck, I remember how enthusiastic we both were! It was so long since we'd killed together! My little Police girl just couldn't stop giggling like an idiot!" he chuckled, knowing she wouldn't hear him. Of course she didn't, and they came into a large, moonlit forest clearing. His past self was laughing hysterically, ripping the vampire apart piece by agonizing piece, blood coating him from head to toe. Flesh fell to the ground, and the unfortunate vampire was screaming in pain._

_Seras froze, her eyes going wide in wonder. It had been so long since she had seen her master kill, and her heart sped up as she watched him, her body already aching for him._

_Alucard could feel, see, and hear everything as she did, and he saw all her thoughts, seeing things from her point of view. He watched her, realizing how badly she had wanted him that night. He felt her body respond to him, and he heard her heart begin to beat frantically in her chest. He saw her nipples harden on her breasts, and he felt her shiver and moan._

_He saw the images that formed in her mind. He saw the two of them posed over one another, both of them arched backwards as he thrust into her, both of them withering in their orgasms. He saw two hell hounds mating, the black one howling to the moon. He saw the two of them in so many sexual positions that his own member began to harden, and his breath came even faster, coming in short gasps and growls._

_How had he not even noticed it? He must have been even deeper in his bloodlust than he expected. Even in the memory he could smell her arousal._

_And at that moment, he lost all control. He wanted her more than anything, and he lunged at her, his hands extended to grab her._

_But, to his utter disappointment, Seras gave a happy laugh and ran forwards, rushing to her bloody master and embracing him, making past Alucard grin mischievously. Even though he had no idea what his naughty little fledgling had been imagining just seconds earlier, he still enjoyed catching her in her weaker states._

_Not expecting the sudden movement, Alucard nearly toppled forwards when he had nothing to grab, and his hungry red eyes widened in shock. To his horror the ground opened up, cracks breaking the soft soil, and he fell through the gaps, letting out a startled gasp._

_Once again the image disappeared, and Alucard fell into darkness, the beautiful memory gone._

_***Flashback ends***_

Alucard blinked, and he looked at the porcelain skin before him. Seras was still arched back, her eyes wide, moans of pleasure escaping her. Barely a second had passed while he viewed her memories, and he blinked again before growling and pulling away from her neck. He spun her in his arms and thrust against her bare abdomen, making the girl cry out in shock.

The No Life King pushed them both forwards, slamming them into a metal shipping container. The metal creaked and crumbled from the abuse, but neither Nosferatu cared. Alucard was too deep in lust to care, and Seras was too shocked and bewildered to notice anything else besides her master's throbbing sex prodding her skirt.

Alucard growled and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Seras responded, moaning and tugging at his shirt, making her master even more aroused.

_I'll make you scream my name, Seras Victoria! _He promised, grabbing her red skirt. He began to tug violently at it, trying to relieve her of what clothes she had left. He'd often grab her mound through the material, and the little Draculina before him would moan and cry out in pleasure.

But funny enough, he couldn't bring her skirt down, and he lost patience. He reached for his own pants, using one arm to lift her up, aligning their sexes while he rushed to undo his pants. Surely her underwear would break from the impact when the time came, right?

Seras moaned, feeling her master's knuckles brush her folds. She shivered and arched her back, pressing her bare breasts to the material of his shirt.

But at the contact, a part of her mind snapped awake, making her frown slightly.

_Wait just one damn minute! Is he just going to fuck me like _this_!? Like some common whore!?_

But her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her master's hands grab her ample bottom, massaging her. His pants had fallen to the ground, and he smirked against her lips as she moaned with sudden pleasure.

_I'll do it all, Police girl. I know all your dirty little fantasies, and I'll make every one of them come true! Your memories were a real eye opener...but I plan to open just more than that! I'll fuck you royally, my little No Life Queen!_ He purred wickedly as his hands slid round her thighs. He touched her through the material of her lace panties, and he forced it aside, touching her wet slit.

But unfortunately, he had revealed much more to her than he would have first liked.

The Draculina's eyes snapped open, and a wave of anger rose up inside her, making them glow red with fiery rage. Her left arm transformed into the hellish tendril branches, and with a roar, she threw him back, sending the ancient Nosferatu flying. He slammed into the far wall, and the metal crumbled, crushed under his weight. But he bounced off the wall and hit the floor, his body making a sickening crunch as he landed.

Alucard groaned slightly, and he didn't even laugh at what had just happened. The pain was nothing, but the shock sent his mind reeling.

He looked up, blood sliding down the side of his face. He looked at his little Draculina in the distance, and he stared at her in shock.

Seras was sobbing brokenly, blood tears falling down her face. Her eyes were blue once more, and her uniform was back to its previous yellow colour, though it was stained red in places with tears. Her chest was once again covered by her uniform top, but her shadow arm was still there, the tendrils whipping the air, often making mock charges towards the shocked No Life King.

Then Seras ran, tearing towards the exit, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She bent as she ran to pick up her cannon, and she disappeared through the exit he himself had made before.

Alucard swore viciously, Romanian curses streaming from his mouth. His wounds healed, and he stood to his feet, his face twisted in an angry scowl. His eyes were back to their normal shades of magma orange, but they burnt bright with anger, not at his fledgling, but at himself.

He had lost control of himself, and had pushed her too hard. He didn't want to take her that way, but the rush had been so sudden, so violent. And he shouldn't even have mentioned the memories. Normally, she wouldn't have minded the fact that he had seen her memories, but the position he had put her in made her more moody and sensitive.

He had no one to blame but himself, and that _really _pissed him off.

Alucard cursed again, and he phased back into his pants and coat. He walked towards the exit Seras had used, but something on the ground caught his eye, and he looked down, frowning.

Dust coated the ground at his feet, shining white in the moonlight. A slight breeze made the tiny dust particles swirl, dancing in the air like white mist.

The No Life King gave a mighty frown, concentrating on the dust. He felt like he was missing something important, but for the life of him he couldn't think what it was.

_Dust...something to do with dust...Oh fuck no!_

Realization dawned, and he growled, launching himself towards the doors. He shot out the exit, his inhuman speed sending him rocketing down the street. His coat bellowed in the wind as he ran, forming two huge red wings behind him as his boots pounded against the ground, making dirt and dust rise. Blood pools wet his boots as they broke the bloody surfaces, droplets jumping in the air as he ran through the puddles, and he scowled, not believing his wretched luck. The evening had been going so well! It made him want to rip the buildings apart just thinking about it.

He tore through the streets, often impaling ghouls along the way with his tendrils. Blood sprayed through the air as they pierced through unbeating hearts. The Nosferatu scowled and he narrowed his eyes, sensing his destination growing nearer.

Finally, he rounded a corner, and the guest house from before came into view. He leaped up, soaring up to the roof top opposite the broken house. He touched down on the roof, landing heavily, but strangely gracefully on his feet. His eyes searched the roof till he spotted the corpse a few paces away, the body lying there motionlessly in the moonlight. It was the body of the female vampire he had fought earlier.

But he could sense life. A light, miniscule heartbeat came from the swollen abdomen. The unborn vampire inside was alive and kicking.

_Not for long. _Alucard growled, drawing his Casull. He strode slowly towards the body, his gun aimed at the baby beneath the skin.

But as he stood over the body, his finger resting on the trigger, a lump rose in his throat. The No Life King growled and shook himself, scowling angrily. He couldn't be getting emotional over a fakers unborn whelp, could he?

He wanted to howl in frustration, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the life before him. He felt its emotions, its wants, its fears. It was a life that would never get to see the world outside.

He saw Seras before him in his minds eye, smiling and laughing. Her blue eyes flashed mischievously, and she grinned before tearing off somewhere, dancing down the dark corridor. But he saw her abdomen swollen and large, baring a life that was never ment to be there. It was life being born in a night world full of death and monsters.

Why on earth was he seeing her in a time like this? And especially like that?

Alucard clutched his gun so tight the metal gave a groan, and he lightened his grip, fearful for his beloved 'Joshua'. He gritted his teeth instead, and glared at the swollen belly of the faker, his eyes shining with anger and hatred.

_You're stronger than this! That thing is a god damn monster, and it's your duty to kill it! Do it now, servant! That's a order!!! _He imagined his master shouting, her cold blue eyes shining in an angry light as she slammed a hand on her desk, her cigar falling to the desk beneath her.

Alucard shook his head, his shoulders slumping. Why was it so hard to kill a baby that wasn't even his?

_It's not mine...it's just the spawn of filth. It doesn't deserve to walk this earth._

Alucard clenched his teeth, his fangs clicking against his other teeth. He gave a growl, and pulled the trigger, blasting a hole straight through the corpse and the baby it contained.

But the body didn't disappear, and he fired again. He shot the body at a total of six times before the body dissolved, the dead mother and baby blowing away on the breeze.

Alucard shook himself and pocketed his gun, and he grinned half heartedly.

"Six...humph, my lucky number."

He reached into his other coat pocket and drew out the long, midnight black pump action shotgun he'd taken from the female vampire. He turned it in his hands, admiring the beautiful work of art.

"I know who made this..." he murmured, before bursting into deep, insane laughter.

"Walter, you sly dog! I know you made this gun! Why am I not surprised?! I think I'll just have to take it from you, old friend!"

But he sobered, and looked at the gun again, propping it up on his shoulder and taking aim. His eyes narrowed, and he pointed the gun at the now white moon. It was riding slowly but steadily across the star filled sky, but he still had many more hours to kill. Literally.

"I think I have a few questions to ask of you, Angel."

With that, the Nosferatu stuck the gun back in his coat, and he turned around, his coat tails swirling. He jumped straight off the roof, landing on the ground on the balls of his feet; his knees bending as he dropped down to the ground, and his hands came down to touch the earth. His hair swirled around him, turning into black tendrils. His coat billowed, even though there was no breeze, and his hair swayed, the tendrils flicking and whipping through the air like they were alive. His eyes flashed red, and a grin spread across his face as he drew his Jackal and Casull. He heard the moans of what ghouls were left in the distance, and he chuckled, standing up straight.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he sneered insanely before charging down the street. Mere seconds later rapid gunfire could be heard, and the familiar sound of flesh meeting concrete could be heard in the distance, along with heavy moans and and the squelch of blood splatter. Over the din you could clearly hear the insane, maniacal laughter of the great No Life King, the self proclaimed king of the undead.

* * *

**Mwhahahahah! Oh, I am so EVIL!! I am so sorry guys you couldn't get your lemon in this chapter, but trust me, IT WILL COME! I just want to add more fun and exciting stuff! Hehehehe, I hope you like it! I have written two lemons before for FanFiction, but I don't know if this is any good. I tried to make it as exciting as possible! Please review and tell me if it is any good, and if not, please tell me what is wrong so I can rewrite it! More reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'm hoping to make this fanfic quite long, and I am going to have a funny Christmas chapter at the end (even though it will be way past Christmas by then but hey, it's the thought that counts, right!?)!**

**I wonder if any of you have caught the hint as to what is going to happen at the end (rubs hands together with big grin on face)! ;) **

**Anyway, see you all in the next chapter, which I will try to launch ASAP! I'm leaving to go to a Holiday Home straight after Christmas, and that place is notorious for having no signal what so ever, so I am going to try and launch as many chapters as possible! Keep your fingers crossed that there will be signal there! :) I certainly am! I think I'll cry if there isn't! I just need to stay in contact with all my viewers and my story! **

**Bye, bye for now! Remember to review! Please? (Puppy dog eyes)**


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlight Courting

**Hey guys! And I have a surprise for you!!! I hereby give you all... (Dramatic pause)... a lemon! (Hands over a rather large, juicy lemon) I know it was a long wait, but hopefully it was worth it! Please tell me what you think of it! I'm dying to know if my lemons are any good!**

**Have fun reading!**

**Moonlight Courting**

Alucard phased back to the mansion, his body soaked with blood. He grinned maliciously as he absorbed the blood, drinking it into his body. He pocketed his gun and made his way to Sir Integra's office, not wanting to visit his fledgling just yet. He decided to giveher time to relieve her frustration on something besides himself, and he would rather like to keep his head on his shoulders for a change.

He phased through the office door, and he grinned, walking to the stern blond sitting behind her polished oak desk. He dropped down to one knee and bowed his head in mock respect, smirking.

"Targets have been located and destroyed, my master. The town has been remodelled and repaint as well," he chuckled, his grin doubling in size as he took his seat in the chair opposite her, "I do hope they like the colour red. It suits the atmosphere, if you ask me."

Integra glared at him as he stood to his feet, and she lit a cigar, inhaling deeply.

"Well done, my servant. Although you took longer than I expected. What happened?"

Alucard shrugged, and perverted grin spreading across his face.

"Something came up, and I had to deal with it. My fledgling helped a lot, I must say," he smirked, implying something more.

The knight cocked an eyebrow, and then narrowed her eyes as she shook her head in disgust.

"Do I even want to know if that has a double meaning?"

The No Life King laughed, his head thrown back. Integra snarled and bite down on her cigar as she ground her teeth together irritably.

"By being a virgin, I don't think you want to hear the answer to that question."

Integra visibly paled, her eyes going wide. She stared at him in shock before shaking her head, burying her head in her hands.

"Oh gods, Alucard! Couldn't you have just kept some damn control over yourself!? That poor girl probably needs medical attention now! And I'll have to pay for the fucking damages to whatever it was you used in that town! Can't you ever just leave things be?"

Alucard sobered, and he ground his teeth together, his eyes down cast. He clenched his fists, lifting one side of his upper lip in a vicious scowl.

"Hell, if I could only have gotten that far."

The knight sat up, and she sighed in relief, a smile spreading across her pretty face.

"Oh, so you messed things up, right servant?"

Alucard scowled, but said nothing.

Integra grinned, but sobered again, her eyes stern and angry.

"But still, I should punish you for this. I can't let you run around destroying things because you're too busy thinking with your second head."

The No Life King perked up visibly, his eyebrows shooting up and a hopeful smile crossing his lips.

"How about a good whipping? It's been long since I've had one of those, my Master!"

He smirked wickedly, and Integra blinked, her expression unwavering.

"Scratch that. You're receiving B positive blood packs for the rest of the month."

Alucard put on a disgusted face, and he shook his head, pleading for her to change her mind.

But the stern blond simply grinned, placing in the order at the blood bank. The Nosferatu seemed to sink lower and lower in his boots each time her pen came down to write the next word.

The Knight finished the order and sealed the envelope, placing it in her out box. She smiled wickedly down at the sulking vampire, who scowled back at her.

"Well, my servant, I think you should leave. I have some very important documents to sign, and your presence is making me feel a strong urge to shoot something. Which will most probably be you if you are still here in five seconds."

Alucard stood to his feet, and he gave her a mock bow before phasing through the floor, dropping into the basement corridor. He strode up to his fledgling's door, took an unneeded breath, and walked through it into her room.

The first thing he noticed was that Seras wasn't there. Her room was dead silent, besides for the muffled sound of music playing. The teenage butler, Walter, was busy cleaning her room, bustling about with his MP4, the music blaring in his ears.

The teenage vampire noticed the Nosferatu, and he took out his earphones, turning to address him. He bowed slightly, smiling at him.

"Master Alucard, it would appear that you have returned successfully from your mission! I take it all went well?"

Alucard flopped into his chair at the sole table in the room, placing his boots on the surface. He leaned back in the chair, his hands clasped in his lap. He turned to glare at the smiling butler, his mouth twisted in a scowl.

"You know damn well how it went, Angel! Don't lie to me and say you just got here! You've spoken to my pet, haven't you?"

The boy's smile disappeared completely, and he straightened up, his eyes deadly serious.

"Yes, Alucard," he said, cocking his head slightly to the side as he considered what to say next, 'You shook her up pretty badly. Did you have to be so rough on her?"

Alucard rolled his eyes, and he raised a hand, turning his palm to the ceiling and curling his fingers slightly, putting on a sceptical expression.

"Do you honestly think I had a choice? I want to see you control yourself when you've got a girl like her half naked in front of you, begging to be fucked to hell and back!"

Walter grinned, and placed his hands in his pockets, smirking.

"Oh, I've been given that opportunity on more than one occasion, old friend."

Alucard's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he drew out his Casull, turning it around and around in his fingertips, his magma eyes boring into the butler's body.

Walter picked up what Alucard was implying, and he raised his hands, waving his palms in a sign of reassurance as a large sweat drop rolled down the side of his head, "No, no, no! I didn't mean that! I would never touch Ms. Victoria in such an outrageous fashion!"

Alucard gave a huff, but he continued to twirl the gun in his hands, his white, gloved fingers dancing with the deadly weapon.

Walter waited a few seconds longer, watching the gun he had made for the Nosferatu so long ago. He smiled, and then looked down at the silent vampire.

"So what are you going to do about Seras?"

Alucard paused, his fingers freezing as he pondered the question.

"I'll talk to her. We can discuss her memories further, that is, if she doesn't cut off my head first. Being of my blood, she runs by the rules of kill now, ask questions later. Especially if she is in one of her rages."

Walter winced, shaking his head, "You shouldn't even have seen those memories. They're very close to her, and she doesn't usually share them."

Once again the gun froze, and Alucard's head snapped up to stare at the butler, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You know about her memories? Why'd she choose to share them with you and not me? And do you think I had a choice? I saw her memories, but I didn't choose to see them!"

Walter nodded seriously, "I see your point. Maybe you didn't mean to peep in on them, but that doesn't erase the fact that you _did _see them, and that is what upsets poor Ms. Victoria the most...and to be honest, you weren't at all subtle. You were going to take her like she was nothing more than whoring trash!"

Alucard's eyes flashed dangerously, and he placed a booted foot on the ground, the boot making a loud, menacing thump as it hit the floor.

"I lost control, Walter. And how do you seem to know so much?" he asked, his voice dark and menacing.

The butler picked up the warning signs, and his fingers grasped his blue wires nervously.

"She told me. Wasn't it you who mentioned that when you got here?"

"That's beside the point. Since when did you become her fairy god mother?"

Walter bristled, and he glared at the red clad vampire, "Since you left. I was here when she drifted off into depression, and I was the one who listened to her when she confessed to how much she missed you. Do you think she survived for thirty years sulking in a corner? Unlike you, she can't do that, and she doesn't just go to sleep when things get tough."

Alucard gave a snarl of rage, and stood to his feet, the chair falling back. He advanced upon the teenager, his shadow tendrils roaring into life as he lunged at Walter.

But blue wires burst forth, making a sharp blue wall around the Nosferatu. Walter stepped back, his hands crossed, blue wires snaking out each finger.

"I'd calm down if I were you, Alucard," he warned, stretching the wires, tightening them around the No Life King.

Alucard scowled, his eyes full of rage, "You dare tell me to calm down?! You accuse me of sleeping for thirty years?! You're the reason why I disappeared in the first place! You betrayed us and started the whole war, giving those Nazi shits the upper hand they needed!"

"That's in the past, vampire! I atoned for what I did! I helped bring this organization back from the grave, and I stood by your master's side through all her tough decisions! I made up for what I did, and now it's your turn! You have to be there for Seras, and you have to make up for all the times she cried over you!"

Alucard froze, his eyes wide, before he slumped, his tendrils shrinking back. He stepped out of Walter's wires, and flopped back down in his chair, staring at the floor. One hand drummed on the table next to his Casull as he thought, thinking about all Walter had said.

Walter watched the Nosferatu nervously for a few minutes, before sighing in relief and walking over to the table. He sat down in the chair opposite him and patted Alucard's hand, smiling apologetically.

"Your mood swings are going to give me whiplash, Alucard. But I apologize for the comments, old friend. You honestly had no say in what happened to you, and I am sorry for that. But what will you do now?"

Alucard thought for a minute, his fingers posed above the table. He finally slammed his hand down on the table, and turned to grin at the Angel of Death.

"I'll just have to go apologize. I think I'll take a little pearl of wisdom you just gave me and make up for my absence...and believe me, what I do with her tonight will defiantly make up for it."

Walter chuckled at the sly vampire, and he took out a cigarette, lighting it and sticking it in between his lips.

"Now there's a plan!" he agreed, smiling wickedly, "Just remember to use protection! I don't want to be an uncle just yet."

Alucard laughed, and gave the butler a perverted grin.

"There isn't a device in the world that can contain my seed, Angel!"

"Yeah. Like toxic waste," he commented dryly, rolling his eyes.

Alucard made a sort of choking noise, and he glared at the smirking teenager.

"That wasn't funny."

The butler gave a chuckle, feeling smug. He took a long drag from his cigarette before replying, his eyes lit up.

"To hell it was! Oh, how I love driving you up the wall."

"If you make another comment like that, there will be more things ending up on the wall, and it won't look pretty."

Walter chuckled, enjoying the priceless moment. Even though they often argued, they were still friends, and to be honest, Walter looked at Alucard as more of a brother than anything. Many long days he had laid awake, feeling regret and worry clawing at his stomach. He regretted what he had done, and he knew that betraying his friends would haunt him till the grave.

Suddenly, Alucard clicked his fingers, remembering what he had wanted to show him. He reached into his large coat pocket and drew out the long, midnight black shotgun. He held it up for the teenager to see, a grin on his pale face.

The cigarette fell out the boy's mouth in shock, and his eyes went wide. He reached out a shaking hand to touch the black metal, before taking it and cradling it in his hands, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Well I'll be damned! Alucard, were did you get this!?" he asked in awe, not even looking up at the smirking vampire king.

"I took it off the corpse of that faking bitch of a vampire we were sent out to kill. She had skills for a FREAK, and I was shocked to see her with such a magnificent weapon."

Walter looked up, an eyebrow raised, "Did she happen to have long brown hair, an attitude problem and red eyes?"

Alucard grinned, his eyes flashing maliciously as he watched the awe inspired teenager.

"You described her perfectly. Is she one of your many one night stands?"

The boy shook his head, ignoring the jab, "No. She's from Millennium. I made this gun especially for her. It's one of the most beautiful, magnificent guns I've ever had the pleasure of making. It's a little outdated now, and it needs some tweaking, but when I'm done it will be one of the best guns in this entire mansion, along with your Jackal, Casull, and Seras' Harkonnan and Vladimir's. This one has a very special name. See if you can find it."

Alucard took back the gun and searched the side. The name Millennium was scratched out on the side, and written in curling, beautiful letters was a name.

"Hades...what a fitting name for something like this," he purred, running a finger over the name. He noticed how scarred and beaten the gun was, and he scowled in disgust.

Walter noticed his scowl, and he nodded in understanding, "I agree, Alucard. If that FREAK was still alive, I'd kill her myself for treating this gun with such careless disrespect. But I promise you, when I'm done with it, you'll love it!"

Alucard looked up at the teenager, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Sounds like you want me to keep it."

Walter shrugged, and a small smile spread across his face, "Maybe I do. I'm sure you can find some use for it in the future."

Alucard chuckled, and handed the shotgun back to Walter. The vampire butler got up and opened Seras' gun cupboard, and he placed it in the gun rack, touching the metalwork fondly before stepping out the cupboard and closing the doors.

The No Life King frowned, watching the butler. He had noticed something strange in Seras' cupboard.

Or, to put it in better terms, something strange that was _meant _to be there.

"Angel, where's the Police girl's Vladimirs? I only saw her other guns and her Harkonnan there.

Walter looked back at the cupboard, his slim eyebrows raised. Then he turned back to the No Life King, grinning wickedly.

"She took them. She's at the cannon shooting range relieving her frustration on breakable things that sadly, _do not _include you."

Alucard looked at the ceiling, gazing in the general direction of the shooting range which had been specially designed for her and her monstrous cannons. He searched for her with his third eye, but she was nowhere to be seen. Obviously she had set up some tight mental barriers.

_She must be pretty pissed off..._He thought, before chuckling and turning back to a grinning Walter.

"What?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the mirthful teenager.

Walter shook his head, still grinning, "You've got your work cut out for you, Alucard. You'd better have a talent with words, or you'll be walking home back to an empty bed without a head!"

Alucard grinned, and he flexed his fingers, wiggling them next to him, making them click.

"Oh, I intend to use more than words, little Angel."

Walter stared at him in confusion, but then his eyes widened in understanding, and a wicked grin spread across his face, and his eyes shone bright in a malicious light.

"Oh Goodie! I can hear the pitter patter of tiny little feet already! Can't you?" he mocked, tilting his head to one side as if he were listening to something.

Alucard grinned, and he watched the butler stand to his feet. Walter made his way towards the door, but Alucard had to throw out one last comment.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I cherish your vigorous sense of humour, Angel?" The No Life King asked as the teenager reached for the door handle.

Walter froze, and then turned his head to look at the vampire, his smile wide, his two fangs glinting viciously in the light.

"No, you haven't. But I'll accept the complement. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go give the soldiers their painkillers."

With that said, the teenager left the room, and Alucard's smile shrank by a couple of molars. He looked back in the direction of the shooting range, his face twisted in a frown.

He sat there watching the wall, considering his options. He rapped his fingers on the desk, making them dance in a white blur on the table top. The sound of rhythmic taping filled the room, forming a beat of a long lost Transylvanian song.

Suddenly, his fingers froze, and his eyes widened as an idea hit him like a speeding train.

A wicked grin spread across his face, and he stood to his feet, his boots thumping as they touched the ground. He spread his arms in a dramatic fashion, and his body began to morph, liquidizing and turning into mist.

The large body of mist moved through the door, travelling up the corridor, leaving a cold chill in the air behind it. It climbed the stairs, gliding up it slowly but steadily.

A soldier was walking down a side corridor, and he walked into the hallway at wrong moment. The mist made it up the stairs, and it froze as it noticed the wincing soldier as he walked towards the kitchens. He touched his rear tentatively, and let out a yelp of pain, pulling has hand away.

The mist swirled wickedly, and it slithered forwards blocking the soldier's path. The soldier frowned at it, but shrugged and carried on, coming closer to it.

Just before he would pass through it, the mist solidified, turning into a large, menacing black figure. A hell hound head thrashed and howled at the figures stomach, its many red eyes flashing and blinking. The figure was completely blank and black, except for the hell hound.

The soldier gave a cry of horror and jumped back, stumbling. He tripped and fell, landing on his bottom with a painful thump. He cried out in pain, his hands coming down to clutch his stinging rear.

The dark figure chuckled, and liquefied again, moving down the corridor at a leisurely slow pace, gliding through the mansion as if on a breeze. Whatever staff or soldier that was unfortunate enough to cross his path would be swallowed up by cold and fear, and they would be sent scurrying down the corridor, shivering with cold and terror.

He finally reached the front hall, and with a grin of malicious delight he passed through the doorway, entering the cool, moonlight night. He breathed in deeply for a second, looking up at the white moon.

_Police girl...tonight will truly be...a magnificent night_.

With that, the mist began to spread growing larger and larger. From above you could clearly see the vast expanse of white growing and shifting, spreading across the mansion grounds like a disease.

Letting out a chuckle of delight the mist swirled forwards, heading slowly towards the shooting range that lay far off in the distance.

* * *

Seras scowled, her body shaking with anger. She lifted her cannons again, aiming them at the targets once more.

Her cat ears and tail were long gone, disposed of as she got back to the mansion. She was wearing a clean uniform, but this one had little tear stains spreading across the front, the blood standing out on the dark yellow material.

Seras sniffed, and began firing, the rounds shooting out the barrels like fiery rain. The spent shells dropped out of the automatic cannons, the shells littering the ground at her feet.

But red tears swelled up in her eyes, and her sight became blurry, hidden in a watery red haze. Her face twisted in pain, and her throat contracted painfully, making her gulp for air.

Letting out a moan she stopped shooting, lowering her beloved Vladimirs. She examined her target, and shook her head when she saw the stunning lack of holes in it. Her tears had blinded her, and she had paid the price for it, since the stand that used to sit behind her chosen target was gone, blasted into millions of tiny burnt pieces.

Seras sighed, but not from that lose, but from another. The hopeless feeling that washed over her made her want to curl up and cry, but she stood stoke still, looking down at the ground, her blue eyes sad and filled with regret.

She hated to admit it, but she regretted stopping her master. Her overreaction had ruined all that she had tried so hard to build, and she knew she may never get it back. Ever since he had come back to her she had tried to get to him, pleasing him and making him proud. She had been overjoyed when they had become so close, and she had nearly gotten what she had always dreamed of.

But despite this, she was still angry. She had wanted him to take her, to make her his, but not like _that_! She had always imagined a slow, sensual seduction, mixed with whispers of affection and caresses. Yes, after that he could go all out, doing just what she had imagined so many time s before. But not what he was going to do then, taking her virginity like it meant nothing, not making love with her, but fucking her like a common whore.

Seras sniffed, looking down at her body. She remembered how he had grabbed her, touching her most sensual places with vigour and lust. It made her shiver, and she felt her inner muscles clench around his missing member, making her moan and squirm. It had been so close, but unfortunately...it just hadn't been close enough.

To make matters worse, he had seen some of her memories. Yes, he would have found out about her dirty fantasies about him, but she was worried he had seen more than that. Like when Pip died, or the times she had lost control and cried over him, or even worse, the night her parents were murdered. She couldn't bear for him to see those memories, and she prayed that he wouldn't think badly of her from whatever he saw.

She shuffled her feet, looking down at the ground. Her cannons began to drop lower to the dirt, and soon the tips were resting on the ground as the little Draculina sulked, thinking about her master.

She stood like this for what felt like a lifetime, before she shivered, goose bumps rising on her skin from the sudden chill.

She looked back, and noticed a thick, dense fog spreading across the lawns, expanding and growing till it reached the border of her shooting range. Her blood went cold at the sight, but she dismissed it, turning back to the target range. Fog and mist were common in Britain, so the mist didn't seem that strange to her.

She aimed at the target again, spreading her legs wide for balance, planting them in the dust at her feet. She hoisted up her two cannons, her eyes narrowed as she took aim, her cannons lining up into position.

She didn't notice the mist swirl behind her, and a branch of mist moved towards her, slithering tentatively through the cool night air.

Seras was about to fire, but she gave a gasp, her eyes going wide. Her shock caused her cannons to swing as she pulled the triggers, and two shells went flying, blasting two huge holes in the wall of hay bales behind the targets.

The little Draculina let out a low cry as she felt something cold slither up her inner thigh, stroking her skin. Her womanhood began to throb at the sensation, and she began to pant, her panties becoming soaked from her arousal.

The mist behind her gave a swirl of delight, and the cold, white tendril went up further, running along her skin till it reached her black underwear, the material damp. The mist seemed to move it aside, and it touched her, running up and down her folds.

Seras cried out, her blue eyes huge, her back arched. She stared up at the starry sky, her body shivering. Instinctively she moved her hips, begging for more. She had no idea what was happening, but her pleasure filled mind couldn't care less.

Another misty tendril snaked around her, resting under her breasts. She felt like she was being embraced, and she arched her head further back, trying to see who was holding her and touching her so intimately.

But all she saw was thick, swirling mist, and she looked down, trying to look in between her legs.

But there was nothing there. Just thick, ice cold mist. She wanted to protest, but then another cold touch massaged her, and she moaned her eyes half lidded in pleasure.

Without warning the mist pushed upwards, thrusting into her virgin passage. It moved inside her, making the young woman let out a scream of lust and pleasure. She dropped her cannons, letting them crash to the floor at her sides.

It was the most bizarre felling in the world. Her heated inner core was being cooled by the mist, the ice cold tendril thrusting and rubbing against her heated walls. She felt the sweet sensation of being filled, but her walls didn't grow, and her virgin wall did not shatter. Waves of pleasure cursed through her, and she shrank back, her legs spreading wider to welcome in the tendril inside her. She wanted to beg and cry out, but to whom?

She leaned back, and she gasped as her back fell onto something solid and warm. She moaned and looked up, her lips parted, as if begging for a kiss.

Her master's face looked down on her, his expression serious and determined. Seras felt horribly confused, and she looked down, examining herself.

Her master's right arm was wrapped possessively around her waist, and suddenly, the thing inside her wasn't cold anymore. Her passage didn't expand either, and she shifted her hips, making whatever it was press against one of her sweet spots. She cried out in pleasure, and she pressed herself down, trying to force it deeper.

But something stopped her, and she felt knuckles brush against her slit. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Alucard, her eyes wide with understanding.

"Master...Alucard..." she murmured, her breath coming in fast pants. She wanted to beg more, but his lips covered her, moving with surprising softness. His lips caressed hers gently, and she moaned into his mouth, her arms coming up to cradle his head.

The No Life king purred against her lips, and he pulled his two fingers out of her, letting his arousal coated hand stay pressed to her flesh. His white glove was soaked to the skin, and he felt the warm, musty liquid stick to his fingers.

He stroked her, making his touches as loving and gentle as possible. Seras moaned and shivered against him, trying to buck into his hand. Her black panties fell to the floor, and she kicked it away, moaning as his hand worked its magic on her.

The No Life King pulled away from her lips, and he rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck tenderly. His dark head buried itself in the crook of her neck, and he bathed her in feathery kisses, making goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Master," Seras murmured, her eyes closing as she felt the vampire's lips brush and tickle her skin. She had never seen him so gentle and sensitive before, and this was a huge jump from the sex hungry monster that had tried to mount her in the warehouse two hours ago.

"Seras...do you find my treatment satisfying?" he purred against her skin, his touch coming out to lick her neck, leaving a wet trail behind it.

"I thought you'd never come back after what I did..."

"You were in the right, Police Girl. I will not hold it to you. But you have not answered my question. Am I satisfying you?"

Seras moaned, arching her back as she felt one of his fingers move up, brushing her clit. His fingertip stroked over it, pressing ever so slightly and making her cry out in mindless pleasure.

"Ooooooooooh!" she moaned, shivering with pleasure as she bobbed up and down on his hand, trying to get him to stroke her again.

Alucard grinned, running his finger round her pearl before tapping it.

"You do sound beautiful, Police Girl. But am I satisfying you?"

Seras couldn't even be irritated at his constant prying, and she finally found the breath and strength to answer.

"Yes! Oh gods yes!!!" she cried, arching her head back, her teeth clenched and her eyes screwed shut as he stroked her most sensitive area, felling her frantic heart beat beneath his finger as her heart bumped blood down to her clit, the small ball heated beneath his finger.

Alucard smiled, before bringing his head back up to hers, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear," he purred as he claimed her lips once more, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. It brushed across her own smaller one, and the Draculina swooned against him, her tongue wrestling with his.

Alucard let go of her womanhood, letting his finger fall out of her dripping folds. He bought his hands up to her hips and turned her around, making her head tilt back into place on her shoulders. He pressed her to his body, his arms circling her and his hands fanning along her back as he rubbed her lovingly, his movements slow and deliberate. One hand dropped down to her ass, and he squeezed it, making the virgin in his arms gasp against his lips, allowing his tongue to sink deeper into her mouth.

Seras moaned and shivered in his arms, moaning and gasping as he massaged her, touching her in all the right places. Her hands came up to his chest, rubbing his abs through the material of his shirt and dress coat. She pulled his tie away hungrily, tearing it away from him and dropping it to the floor, letting the long, red material fall to the grass.

She continued on, her fingers moving to shirt buttons slowly. She paused on them, touching them tentatively as she considered where this would be going. She wanted to continue, but she was afraid and fearful of what was to come. There was a difference between imagining it and actually putting it into action.

Alucard sensed her hesitation, and he brought his hands round to hold hers, his gloved hands clasping hers tightly.

"Don't be afraid, dragostea mea. I'll guide you through it all," he soothed, kissing her jaw with each word. He squeezed her hands reassuringly before guiding them to the first button.

Seras felt her heart rise into her throat, and she fought back the tears that tried to leak from her eyes. Why was he so gentle to her? What had happened to make him like this, so...romantic and caring? This was exactly like she had always wanted it to be; her first night with a man and having her soon-to-be lover guide her through it, whispering words of adoration and love into her ears. What had caused such a drastic change?

_This is what you have always wanted, Seras. I shall share this night with you, giving you what you desire most. You have waited long for this, and I will not ruin it with hasty and hungry actions. This is what you have always wanted, is it not?_

"Yes Master, but why? Why not just take me? I'm your servant, and you could have me in any way you like. Why would you consider what I want? And, now that I'm getting somewhere, why did you choose me, over the hundreds of woman out there?" she whispered, burying her head in his chest, clutching his hands tightly as she hugged them to her chest, as if begging him not to leave.

_Must I really answer such a silly question? You are mine, Seras Victoria, and you always will be. Humans call it love, but...I believe this goes a little deeper than that. Will you argue with me now, or will you join me, dragostea mea?_

Seras felt her heart warm at his words, and she nuzzled his hands, kissing them before looking up at him with dazzling blue eyes.

_Of course, my master. Thank you..._

_The pleasure is all mine, Police girl._ He whispered in her mind as he kissed her lips, his magma eyes half lidded. He brought their hands back up to his shirt buttons, and he guided her fingers, allowing her to take the first one. He pinched her fingertips together, helping her to pop the first button.

Seras let out a shaky breath, staring at the button she had popped open. Her eyes dropped down to the rest of them, and she winced, her expression pained.

"This might take a while..." she admitted, feeling like a total fool.

"Relax, Seras. You're new to this, and I am more than happy to guide you. Now let's move to the next one."

They continued with this slow, careful routine and soon Seras was popping each button on her own, Alucard's hands merely holding hers for support. The time did nothing to ease the tension, and it succeeded in building up the heat, making both vampires ache for one another. Their hearts began to race, and their breathing became laboured as the little Draculina removed her soon-to-be lovers clothing.

Seras let out a little gasp of delight as Alucard's shirts fell away, revealing his smooth, porcelain chest. She touched him tentatively, allowing her hands to get used to the exquisite feel of him beneath her palms.

Alucard grinned at her, letting out a long breath as he felt her warm hands stroke his chest. He kicked away his boots, letting them drop next to his discarded coat and dress shirts.

"Well done, Seras. Now for the next step."

Seras almost jumped out of her skin, her eyes widening at the thought of seeing him naked. But her fear was soon replaced with anxiety and excitement, and she placed her small hands on his charcoal coloured pants, her fingers curling around the waist band. She could see the huge bulge of his erection in his pants below her hands and she gulped, staring at it in awe.

_No way...how can he be _that _excited?! Nothing can be that big!_

Alucard laughed at this, but then let out a moan as the material scratched his sensitive member. He couldn't hold out much longer, and he gave Seras a pointed look, urging her on. His look made her drop slowly down to her knees, kissing the skin of his lean stomach as she descended. She positioned herself in front of him, her face inches away from his covered erection.

The little Draculina took a deep, calming breath, her heart hammering away in her chest, before tugging down, guiding the pants down his body. She carefully guided it around his ready sex, making sure not to hurt her soon-to-be lover. When his large member and balls were revealed as the pants fell away, her eyes widened, taking him in. Her virgin mind had never even considered the idea that such members could exist, and the size of him sent her mind reeling.

With a tentative hand she reached out, one finger raised. She touched his tip nervously, and gave a squeak of alarm when it jerked beneath her fingertip, its owner letting out a loud hiss, arching his head back.

Seras pulled her hand away, and she examined her fingertip, noticing that it was covered in pre-cum. It was warm and sticky, and she examined it curiously before licking her finger, tasting it on her tongue.

It was warm and bitter, and the little Draculina blushed, her cheeks reddening at the erotic taste of his seed. Her eyes met his, and she gave him a proud smile, her blue eyes twinkling from her achievement. She finally had her naked master before her, and she couldn't imagine something more perfect. The way the moonlight made his skin glow like a porcelain statue, and the way his long black hair fell around him in waves, framing his handsome face.

To put it lightly, he took her breath away.

Seras stood to her feet, and was immediately grabbed by Alucard's strong hands. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers hungrily, growling into her mouth as he attacked her tongue.

_Well done, Police girl. But I think you are at a bit of an unfair advantage. It's my turn to see some of your skin._

He pulled away from her, and his hands came round her, drifting up to her uniform buttons. He carefully popped the first one, kissing her lips as he did so.

"One down..." he murmured, before popping the next one, kissing her lips again.

It continued on like this till her shirt fell away, revealing a lacy black bra covering her breasts. Alucard let out a hungry purr, his long, pale fingers stroking her skin, running along her collar bone. One hand drifted down to the valley of her breasts, brushing her heated skin. He stuck a finger in between her cleavage, and Seras shivered, felling him tickle her curves.

He brought his left hand away from her collar bone, dragging it around to her back. He brushed his fingers up from the small of her back right up to her bra clasps, and he pinched them together, popping them in one fluid motion.

Seras felt her bra go slack around her chest, and her eyes widened momentarily before lighting up with excitement. Her womanhood gave a painful throb, and she held back a groan, feeling her inner muscles clench and unclench. Her breasts began to tingle, and she held her breath, her eyes glued to his magma ones.

Alucard grinned, and he grabbed her bra, tugging it away from her, letting the straps slide down her arms. The bra fell away from her, and he tossed it to the side, his eyes glued to her chest as he took her in.

"Very nice," he purred, dropping down to kiss her left nipple, flicking his tongue over it. Seras gasped, and she gave a shiver, trying to press herself closer to him.

With a growl he suckled on her, his left hand massaging her right breast, pinching and playing with it. Seras tried to beg for more, but every time she'd try to speak he'd nip her breast, his teeth clamping down lightly on her nipple, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

"Oh, Master!!" she cried, her hands coming up to tangle themselves in his hair. Her body felt like it was pulsing with pleasure, and she begged for release, her inner muscles clenching around his missing member. She wanted him so bad, and she was willing to beg for what she wanted.

Alucard pulled away from her breast, and he kissed her jaw before nuzzling her neck.

"You're doing well, Seras. You're much more advanced than I thought you were. But you're not naked yet," he whispered, his hands dropping down to her skirt.

Seras gulped, but nodded, kicking away her boots. They too went flying, and she winced when she heard a loud bang as one of them hit the wall of the steel bunker to the side of the shooting range.

Alucard chuckled, and he kissed her lips, smirking, "Why, aren't you malicious today?"

Seras ignored him, moaning into his mouth as she stroked his tongue with hers, dragging it into her mouth to suck on him, her mouth curling around his long, serpentine tongue.

Alucard shivered, and he pulled down her skirt, glad that it came away from her unlike his last disastrous attempt. It slid down her thighs effortlessly, and he kicked it away, letting it flop down in the dirt. Two tendrils snaked down to her socks, and they pulled them off, making Seras lift each foot to free her of them.

The No Life King pulled away from her mouth, stepping back to look at her. His eyes glued themselves to her mound, and he took in the sight of her thick, dripping black curls, the hairs covered in liquid arousal. His eyes widened at the sight, and his breaths came out in short pants. His pulsing member hardened even more, and it twitched, jerking at the sight of her warm, inviting slit.

"Perfect," he murmured, looking his mate up and down. He adored the sight of her, and he knew she felt the same way about him.

Both beautiful vampires stepped towards one another, and Seras gasped as his dripping sex bumped into her mound. She felt her heart leap, and her breathing quickened as their bodies met, her breast pressing into his chest. His hands came down to her hips, and he stroked her skin, often pressing the tip of his member onto her mound. Seras would moan from that, and she hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The No Life King pressed his lips to hers, and he picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips. Seras let out a cry of shock and pleasure as his member slipped inside her, the tip resting at her entrance. She shivered and moaned, the feeling of him just inside her making her lust for him even more than before.

"Please, oh please!" she begged, arching her back as she clutched his shoulders, desperate for more.

Alucard knelt down, placing her on his coat to keep her off the dirt. He spread her legs gently, nestling himself in between her thighs. He posed himself at her entrance, slipping his tip into her folds. He coated his tip in her arousal, rubbing her thighs reassuringly as he prepared to enter her.

"You ready for this, Police girl?" he questioned, gazing down at her as he lay on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows. He watched her as she shivered with excitement beneath him; her hair sprawled around her and her face alight with lush joy.

"Yes, M...Alucard. I have wanted and waited for this for far too long," she whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Good," he grinned, kissing her lips before slowly thrusting into her, sheathing himself inside her.

Seras cried out in pain as her wall shattered, but her cries turned to cries of pleasure as he thrust into her, moving with hard, deliberate movements. Seras arched her back, trying to force him deeper inside her. She instinctively moved her hips, meeting him with each thrust of his hips, crying out as intense pleasure cursed though her veins. Her body pressed against his, and she felt every one of his muscles clench and tighten as he forced himself deeper.

When he got as far as he could go he twisted his hips, thrusting upwards. He hit her sweet spot, and the little Draculina cried out in absolute pleasure, her muscles clenching around his member and making the Nosferatu growl and shiver.

"Oh gods!" Seras cried out, felling herself come closer and closer to the edge. It felt like something was building up inside her, and she squirmed and twisted her hips, desperate to feel him even more, trying to get him to hit a sweet spot.

Alucard noticed this, and he thrust into her all the harder, coming almost all the way out of her before slamming back in, going deeper with each thrust. Seras gasped and pleaded for more, her hands forming claws as they raked across his pale skin, leaving reach trails behind them.

Before she knew it she was teetering on the edge, moments away from her first ever orgasm. She began to move faster, and her cries became louder and more intense, her eyes turning bright red. Alucard also came to the edge, and his eyes became mirror images of hers, their red eyes glowing in the darkness. Their fangs grew longer, almost reaching their lower lips, and black tendrils began to dance around them, whipping through the air.

With one last hard and deliberate thrust, they both toppled over the edge, falling into the most powerful orgasm they had ever experienced. Both vampires screamed, their red eyes screwed shut as Alucard thrust faster and faster into her, reaching his peak. Black tendrils danced though the air, and the moon shone red once more. The world around them seemed to grow darker, and Seras cried out all the louder, feeling waves of pleasure and excitement crash over her, sending her mind reeling. Red and black tendril wings sprouted from her back, the wings aflame with a glowing red and orange light. Her wings shone through the darkness, but the shadows didn't retreat from them, but rather surged forwards, attracted to the beautiful spectacle before them. Seras arched her back as Alucard raised himself off her, rising up as if to bay to the moon, and Seras' wings beat at the air uselessly, responding to her orgasm.

With one last cry Alucard felt something burst inside him, and he pumped his seed into her, felling her muscles milk him dry. He pumped every last drop into her, thrusting into her for the last few times.

He finally came to a stop, his body raised above hers. He then fell to the floor, almost falling on top of his new mate. He caught himself before he landed on her, and he took a few deep breaths, his mind numb from his powerful orgasm. He felt his member twitch inside her, and her muscles responded, clenching around him to suck out whatever cum that remained.

Seras lay beneath him, and with gentle hands she held him, bringing him down onto her. He sank down to her in relief, but he gave a questioning look, worried about his weight.

But she simply smiled, kissing his lips affectionately. Her heart felt like it was about to burst with joy, and her stomach did little back flips as she thought about his seed inside her.

This was what she had always wanted, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Thank you," she purred, kissing him lightly before nuzzling his neck, burying her head under his chin.

"It was a pleasure, dragostea mea," he purred back to her, kissing her blond head. He watched as her wings slither back inside her, and he grinned, smiling down at her.

"Are you satisfied, Police girl? I went with your desires, and you are presumably happy with what you got."

Seras frowned, looking up at him with curious blue eyes.

"I'm more than satisfied, but let me get a straight answer. If you like it rough, why did you go with what I wanted? There has to be more to this."

Alucard gave her a perverted grin, his magma eyes flashing sadistically, "I went with it because that was what you wanted...and I knew that once you'd had it like this, you'd want a rough fucking session to get the feel for it. So I've had my fingers crossed for round two."

Seras stared at him, before punching his shoulder lightly, grinning as wickedly as him.

"You're such a bastard, you know that? But that's what makes me love you all the more," she laughed, though the last part was serious. She kissed his neck lovingly, her eyes half lidded as she savoured the moment. She had finally been able to say what she had always wanted to.

Alucard smiled at her, and he pulled her face to his, their faces mere inches apart.

"As I love you, my beautiful No Life Queen," he whispered, kissing her lips gently.

They lay like this for what felt like forever, neither one pulling away. They enjoyed one another for as long as possible, drinking one another in as they lay there, and their hands stroking one another's naked skin.

Suddenly Seras moved her hands down, and she grabbed her lover's shaft, her hand curling around it. She squeezed it experimentally, and it hardened in her hand, ready once again.

"Feeling up for round two?" she teased, grinning at him as her eyes briefly flashed red.

Alucard grinned, climbing to his feet as he pulled out of her. He picked her up effortlessly, and his eyes burned red, his hair already dancing wickedly around him.

"Of course, Police girl. But the question is, are you?"

Seras was about to answer, but Alucard phased them away, letting them both drift off into darkness.

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS!!!!! My first ever lemon in one of my own fanfics! Gods I hope you all love it!! As you can see there are even more lemons coming up, but I left a little cliffy behind for me to jump off of (grins down at the surging ocean below)! ;)**

**Oh, and Dragostea mea means My love in Romanian, for all of you who didn't understand! Hope that helps! :)**

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes, and constructive criticism would be appreciated if any of you have any. I'm nervous that none of you like it, so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! I'm begging of you! If you don't say anything, I will automatically think you all hated it.**

**I know some of you are shy, so if you want to say something but don't want to send it in a review, feel free to send a PM (I heard of this one case where this author write a lemon, and she didn't get any reviews, but everyone sent her PM's to say how good the chapter was)! I don't mind! I just need feedback, people! :D**

**See you all soon! Watch out for the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
